Orgullo
by SereTsukino
Summary: ¿Porque nos cuesta tanto vencer nuestro orgullo y buscar la verdad?, ¿porque no podemos olvidar?, el amor esta hecho a la medida del que ama y ellos dos estan llenos de veneno, 8 cap. ¡Up!. Sere&Darien UA.
1. ¿Tu aca?

Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tome prestados sin intenciones de fin de lucro.

…--…

…--…

ORGULLO

…--…

…--…

Cap. 1. ¿Tu acá?

…--…

…--..

………

Darien Pov

………

Y aquí va un nuevo año en el estúpido internado en el que me metió mi padre, ya de nada sirve negarse, a lo largo de estos cuatro años siempre vuelvo, y ahora tristemente es como mi hogar, odio tanto mi vida, es tan miserable, y a mis 18 años puedo decir que no hay nada bueno en este mundo, muchos dirán que tengo una actitud demasiado infantil, que no se nada de la vida, podría ser cierto, pero ya no quiero saber nada, este mundo esta lleno de apariencias, de hipócritas, de mentes huecas que miden su valor por el tamaño de su cuenta, de puras injusticias.

Muchos podrán decir que me equivoco, pero la vida no me ha enseñado otra manera de sentir, mi madre murió cuando yo naci y mi padre nunca se canso de decirme que fue mi culpa, ha decir verdad en algún momento pensé que si, seguramente si no hubiera nacido ella estaría viva, pero que le vamos a hacer, yo nunca pedí que me tuvieran, y así me duela, su muerte no es mi culpa, por otro lado hace exactamente quince días mi padre murió y aunque suene mordaz, no dolió como debería, el nunca me dio el cariño de una padre, de hecho no se lo que significa, no se lo que es una familia, el amor filial, el apoyo incondicional, son sentimientos que no conozco, mi vida desde que naci ha sido tan vacía, el me ha hecho tanto daño, y no me hago la victima, yo tampoco he sido un buen hijo, pero nunca me enseñaron a serlo, tengo tanto rencor hacia el que ni con su muerte he logrado apaciguarlo, seguramente solo el tiempo lo hará, El me convirtió en lo que soy, vivo en una burbuja y no permito que nadie entre , ya lo hice una vez y….

Con la muerte de mi padre decidí buscarla, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice, fui un maldito cobarde al dejarla, al abandonarla se que le rompí el corazón pero no pude hacer nada, bah, seguramente si hubiera podido pero no quería que algo malo le pasara, tenia miedo, pero no la encontré parece que ya no vive en Italia, trate de localizarla pero fui inútil … irme, alejarme de ella hace ya dos años ha sido la cosa mas dura que he tenido que hacer, la amo con todo el corazón, solo que no supe enfrentarme a los problemas, solo ella ha sido capaz de traspasar las barreras que yo con tanto esmero había levantado, ver sus ojos, las sonrisas que me regalaba, su mirada llena de amor era todo para mi, ella me entrego su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio, y yo se lo devolví hecho pedazos, en este momento ella seguramente debe odiarme.

Volví de Italia mas vacio que nunca, ya estoy en el prestigioso internado Juban, donde estudian solo respetables alumnos de clase alta, Ja! Pobres idiotas; me había hecho tontas ilusiones de encontrarla y de ser feliz a su lado pero se me olvidaba que alguien allá arriba no me quiere nada, y esta ensañado en hacerme la vida imposible, bah, parezco un mártir, esto simplemente me lo busque yo, solo espero que la vida me de una oportunidad de algún día verla y pedirle perdón.

………

Serena Pov

………

Acabo de llegar al internado Juban, soy nueva y no se que tan rápido me adapte, nunca había asistido a un internado, y ahora vivir en el va a resultar un gran cambio, afortunadamente no estoy sola, de hecho mis padres decidieron enviarme pues tres amigos muy especiales han estudiado acá por mucho tiempo y decidieron inscribirme, los hermanos Kou, han sido como ángeles para mi, los conozco hace una año y medio, cuando me mude a Tokio y pase el verano en esta ciudad, han sido fundamentales en mi vida, ellos no lo saben pero llegaron en el momento en el que yo mas necesitaba una mano amiga, nunca me manifestaron ni me preguntaron nada, solo me apoyaron, sabían que estaba mal, que sufría, pero ahora eso esta atrás, creo que he superado gran parte de mi dolor. Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, han sido mi sostén todo este tiempo, y los extrañe mucho cuando empezaron el año escolar porque no los veía tan seguido como de costumbre solo sus días de descanso, por eso no me pareció mala idea estudiar acá, además Seiya es mi novio, hace mas o menos 1 mes que formalizamos, lo quiero mucho en verdad, el mas que nadie me ha ayudado ha olvidarlo, ha dejarlo atrás, claro sin saberlo porque nunca he contado ha nadie esa historia , y no me creo capaz de empezar ahora, por el momento voy a poner todo de mi parte para enamorarme de Seiya, el definitivamente lo vale, solo que es complicado entregar tu corazón cuando alguna vez te le devolvieron destrozado.

Toc-Toc, el sonido de la puerta hace que me aleje de mis pensamientos, abro la puerta y es una compañera, supongo

—Hola, ¿tu eres la nueva verdad? –Me pregunta entrando a mi habitación y yo asiento con la cabeza-

—Yo soy Amy Mizuno, estoy en la habitación de enfrente, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame.

—Gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Serena, Serena Tsukino, cualquier cosa que tu necesites también no dudes en decirme, de hecho eres la única persona que me ha visitado.

—Si acá no todos son muy amables, pero ya te acostumbraras –me dice alegremente-

—Gracias de nuevo, por ahora debo arreglar este desorden y dormir, que estoy agotada, mañana será oficialmente mi primer día

—Si tienes razón descansa, si quieres vamos mañana juntas al comedor con mi amiga Mina, ella te caerá muy bien, esta un poco loca, pero es buena amiga –dice soltando unas cuantas risas-

—Si gracias, que duermas –Sale de mi cuarto, e inmediatamente me tumbo en mi cama, mañana será otro día, por fin veré a Seiya y a los demás, a decir verdad estoy emocionada, presiento que este internado me va a cambiar la vida-.

Amanece, me levanto todavía medio dormida, me baño y me arreglo, y como dijo anoche, Amy me recogió en mi habitación donde me presento a Mina, que tiene razón es un poco loca, algo escandalosa, estoy casi segura que no le da pena nada, pero debo reconocer muy simpática, vamos hacia el comedor, y siento muchas miradas sobre mi, no es que sea presumida pero soy muy linda, a mis 17 años tengo un cuerpo envidiable, mi cabello es rubio y largo, tengo unos grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa que puede convencer a cualquiera, Ja!, creo que si coy una creída, llegamos al comedor, posiblemente me encuentre con los chicos, tengo muchas ganas de verlos, nos sentamos en una de las mesas y allí esta Seiya, el inmediatamente me ve y se levanta de su asiento, llega a mi en un segundo y me abraza tan fuerte que parece que me va a dejar sin aire, me suelto suavemente de su agarre llevo mis manos a sus mejillas, le miro a los ojos y le doy un suave beso en los labios, el me vuelve a abrazar

—te extrañe tanto -dice en mi oído, levanto la mirada, para observar alrededor, y en ese momento todo se detiene, atrás de Seiya estaban Taiki, Yaten y El, me mira sorprendido y con ira en los ojos, esto no me puede estar pasado, ¿que hace El acá?, ¿que hace Darien Chiba en este lugar?.

Continuara…


	2. Confrontaciones

Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tome prestados sin intenciones de fin de lucro.

…--…

…--…

ORGULLO

…--…

…--…

Cap. 2. Confrontaciones

…--…

…--..

………

Darien Pov

………

Seiya me tiene completamente aburrido con el cuento de su adorable novia que va a estudiar con el, tanta miel por su parte ya me dio escozor, Bah, eso se llama envidia, seguramente si, vamos a ver si es tan linda como ella, mmm, no lo creo.

—No hay mujer más linda y más dulce que mi bombón –dice con la cara de enamorado-

—Cuidado con esas, porque cuando menos te los esperan te sacan las uñas -solo intento bajarlo de la nube en la que esta montado

—Cállate Darien, no me dañes el momento –dice con fingida molestia

—Como quieras, pero ya renueva el tema que nos tienes aburridos

Taiki y Yanten ríen y asienten dándome la razón

—Ustedes dos traidores, si ustedes la conocen saben que tengo razón –les dice señalándolos con el dedo-

—Nadie ha dicho que no, ella es muy linda pero ya la conozco y ahorita no me voy a sorprender –dice Yaten con su característico gesto de que nada le importa.

—Pues lo mismo digo, aunque si tengo muchas ganas de verla – Afirma Taiki con un dejo de emoción en la voz-

En ese momento Seiya se levanta de repente y se dirige hacia alguien, tengo curiosidad por conocer la famosa chica que le robo el corazón al donjuán de Seiya y… no puedo creerlo, es… no puede ser es… es ella y esta mas hermosa que nunca, lo esta besando, no puedo evitar sentir rabia y celos, si estoy celoso de Seiya, pero ¿como es que Serena esta acá?, ¿como es que tiene novio? ¿es que me olvido tan fácil?, ¿como es que se ve tan feliz? cuando yo desde que la deje sentí que moría en vida, ya me vio y la expresión le cambio totalmente, ella debe estar igual que sorprendida que yo, estoy como en un trance, quiero arrebatarla de los brazos de Seiya y decirle que ella es Mía, que así será siempre pero no puedo, es su novio, además su mirada es completamente diferente, llena de frialdad y rencor hacia mi, debe estar pensando en todo el engaño y ahora mas que nunca se enterará de las mentiras que le dije.

—Darien mira te presento a mi bombón –es obvio que hay un momento de tensión que espero nadie note, ella me mira con tanta rabia y yo no se como reaccionar, quisiera estrecharla entre mis brazos y llenarla de besos, ahora no se si ella quiera que sepan de nosotros o prefiera fingir que no me conoce

—Hola soy Serena –me dice cortante con esa sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos y que es obvio que la esta fingiendo-

—Encantado de conocerte Serena, soy Darien Chiba –le digo con galantería en un tono muy irónico

—Amor el es amigo que te digo que le faltan unos tornillos y es medio rudo, pero que en el fondo es buena gente -le dice abrazándola por la cintura y yo siento que me muero

—Si me imagino que así debe ser –no se atreve ni a mirarme, por el contrario yo no le he podido quitar la vista de encima y ella esta incomoda por eso-

—Serena, y a nosotros no nos vas a saludar –dicen con un puchero Yaten y Taiki, inmediatamente sonríe de verdad y les da un abrazo a los dos-

— ¡Chicos! Los extrañe mucho, ya me estaban haciendo mucho falta

—Y nosotros a ti, además estábamos muy aburridos con los monólogos de Seiya sobre ti

—Tan malvados –se acerca a Seiya, dándole un suave beso en los labios-

—yo también te extrañe mucho –escucho que le dice en un susurro-

—Bombón siéntate con nosotros, ¿Si?

—Ehh, no quede anoche de desayunar con dos chicas-estoy seguro que no se queda por mi, y yo soy incapaz de articular palabra, por lo menos ya me dejo claro que no quiere que sepan que nos conocemos —y… pues mejor nos vemos mas tarde

—Sere, pero –ella al instante le pone sus dedos sobre la boca de Seiya, y creo que desde hoy el va a dejar de ser mi amigo… me están carcomiendo los celos.

—No seas consentido luego nos vemos, vale

—Bueno, te quiero

—Y yo a ti

—Adiós chicos –se despide sin siquiera prestarme atención, se da la vuelta y se va.

Yo ya no pude ni comer, me dedique a jugar con el tenedor, nuestras mesas quedaban algo lejos pero yo podía verla, muy disimuladamente claro, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, el pecho me esta doliendo y a la vez esta saltando de emoción, no puedo creer que este acá, hace precisamente una semana estaba en Italia buscándola, con razón no la encontré, y ahora me la encuentro y es novia de mi amigo, de una de las pocas personas sinceras, que de verdad estimo, lo conozco desde hace ya varios años, sin embargo el no sabe nada, nunca le mencione a nadie la relación que mantuve con serena hace dos años.

Por Dios en este momento no se que hacer, pedí una oportunidad para obtener su perdón, pero no me quiero conformar con eso, la quiero junto a mi, como siempre soñé desde que la conocí, solo que las cosas no van a resultar fáciles, no quiero lastimarla a ella ni a Seiya y necesito saber mas

— ¿Oye Seiya y hace cuanto la conoces? –le pregunto en un tono casual, para no despertar sospechas de un posible interés hacia ella

—A mi Bombón hace como año y medio o un poco mas, cuando llego de Italia para mudarse a Tokio -¡Ja! Siempre estuvo tan cerca de mi, y yo ni por enterado-

—Desde siempre hemos estado unidos, junto con Yaten y Taiki, ella me cambio la vida, de verdad que creo que estoy enamorado

— ¿Crees? Si como no, yo diría que estas seguro –asegura Yaten con burla

Lo peor es que me siento dolido, se conocen hace año y medio, solo seis meses después de lo nuestro y siento como si a ella no le doliera, como si no me hubiera querido, puedo pasar por idiota y descarado, pero no puedo hacer nada, me esta dando mucha ira, quiero saber que paso, se que soy egoísta, seguramente quería encontrarla mal por mi y no tan radiante como se ve… ahhhh, quiero gritar y definitivamente acá me estoy ahogando.

—Nos vemos luego, quiero tomar aire –dije levantándome de mi asiento

— ¿Estas bien Darien? –pregunto Taiki con el seño fruncido

—Si claro, adiós –les asegure, salí del comedor a respirar, ahora solo me resta concentrarme en como voy a hacer para recuperar a mi princesa

………

Serena Pov

………

No se como fue que actué tan indiferente ante el, aunque me diga que lo he superado totalmente es obvio que me duele, yo ya no se que siento, por un lado me dieron ganas de besarlo, esta mas guapo que nunca, esos ojos de los que me enamoraron siguen igual de hermosos, pero por otro quería reprocharle por todo el daño que me hizo, añorando cada noche que se arrepintiera de sus palabras y fuera a buscarme, pero ¡que va! nunca lo hizo y no creo que empiece ahora, me imagino que para el también fue muy conveniente el hecho de que aparentemos no conocernos, o eso espero porque no estoy dispuesta a contarle a nadie mucho menos a Seiya la "_relación_" que mantuvimos. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en todas las mentiras que me dijo, las dudas que tengo en este momento me están martillando la cabeza y no se si quisiera aclararlas. Lo mejor es dejar todo como esta, no preguntar nada y respirar.

Esa mirada tan penetrante me controla a pesar del tiempo, por eso no podía ni siquiera mirarlo, y no podía quedarme en la misma mesa que el, fingiendo que no lo conocía, se que lo voy a tener que enfrentarlo algún día después de todo es el amigo del que tanto me había hablado Seiya y del que curiosamente nunca había escuchado su nombre… por ahora me quiero ir, todavía siento su poderosa mirada sobre mi desde lejos y definitivamente el hambre que traía se esfumo.

—Oye, eres una mala amiga como no nos dices que conoces a los hermanos Kou y a Chiba –Pregunta Mina acusadoramente

—Pues no tenia idea que los conocías

—Ahh Sere no puedo creer que seas novia de Seiya, te perdonamos pero prométeme que me los va a presentar, son todos unos bombones, definitivamente están muy, muy buenos –dice con ojitos soñadores y no puedo evitar reírme de sus ocurrencias.

—Claro yo te los presento luego, por ahora voy a ir al baño y luego a mi habitación que necesito aire –digo riendo con gracia y levantándome de mi puesto

— ¿Te pasa algo Sere?, estas como pálida -Preguntaron algo inquietas

—No para nada, solo necesito salir un rato

—Pero no probaste bocado apenas escarbaste la comida- dice amy mirando el plato preocupadamente

—No se preocupen chicas se me fue el apetito, pero luego como algo, nos vemos en clase, ¿a las 9:00am empieza verdad?

—Si, en el salón 403, de la sede 2

—Gracias - espero no perderme, esto es muy grande.

—Adiós.

Salgo al patio, intento ubicarme para encontrar un baño, pero es más difícil de lo que pensé

— ¿Pero que rayo…? –siento como alguien me agarra por la espalda, me tapa la boca y me esta llevando a un lugar mas alejado, no tengo que ser adivina para imaginarme de quien se trata, intento soltarme pero no puedo el es mucho mas fuerte y grande que yo, así que me dejo llevar, por fin me suelta, me volteo y no puedo evitar sentir mas rabia que antes.

—No tenías que agarrarme así, podrías haberlo hecho de una forma mas civilizada –estoy realmente molesta, no intento ni siquiera disimularlo

—Si te hubiera dicho que quería hablar contigo a solas, ¿no te hubieras negado? –Me pregunta con un tono de reproche-

—Pues seguramente no, ¿por que lo haría? –le digo sarcásticamente, levantando los hombros-

—Sere, quiero hablar contigo de verdad, sin hostilidad –me dice cambiando la voz por una muy dulce-

—Pues mira quien lo dice –suelta un gruñido y rueda los ojos-

—Bueno ¿que quieres? –Le digo soltando un suspiro de resignación-

— ¿Como estas? –me pregunta y me contengo para no cachetearlo, como si me interesara entablar una conversación de trivialidades precisamente con el

—Bien Darien ¿y a ti como te ha ido? –Juro que estoy haciendo uso de todo mi aplome, voy a demostrarle que estoy muy bien-

—Pues no tan bien como a ti por lo que veo, pero estoy vivo –dijo volviendo al tono sarcástico

— ¿No que íbamos a dejar la hostilidad? –le refuto

—Es que no entiendo como es que andas con Seiya, veo que lo nuestro no fue importante porque en unos posos meses ya me tenias remplazo –ahora si se paso quien se cree para venirme a decir semejante estupidez-

—Idiota –digo levantando el tono, estoy muy exaltada —Para eso querías hablar conmigo, ¿para reprocharme porque seguí con mi vida, porque me veo feliz?, eres un descarado después de lo que hiciste y de lo que dijiste, me vienes a reclamar después de dos años, ¿que querías? ¿que me quedara esperando toda una vida haber si volvías? ¿O que me derrumbara y acabara con mi vida? –ahora si salió a relucir toda la rabia que le tengo y no me interesa que la note, que se de cuenta toda la ira que desbordo solo por su culpa

—No Sere, yo no quise decir eso, tú no entiendes –trato de arreglarlo, pero ya la embarro y yo ya no me voy a calmar tan fácil

— ¿Que no entiendo? que eres un egoísta, crees que no se me ha olvidado lo que me dijiste, "solo fuiste una distracción en mis vacaciones, no tengo la culpa de que te hayas enamorado de mi, me voy del país y espero no verte nunca mas, ah y gracias por todo, la pase rico"

—Si yo se lo que dije no tienes por que recordármelo –me dice enojado, se nota que eso lo puso furioso

— ¿Porque? ¿Te remuerde la conciencia? –Le pregunto irónicamente levantando la ceja

—Mira yo solo quiero que tu… -pero antes de escuchar lo que sea que vaya a decirme lo interrumpo, no estoy dispuesta a aguantarme sus burlas, ¡no!, no otra vez

—Mira tu nada, te voy a dejar las cosas claras, 1. No te metas en mi vida 2. Si soy novia de Seiya o de quien se me de la gana es mi problema y 3. Te olvide, te dije que lo iba a hacer y lo logre, esa historia esta en el pasado y ahora no me importa.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y corrí con todas las fuerzas, alejándome de ahí, soy una maldita mentirosa, no lo he olvidado, prueba de eso son las lagrimas que corren por mi rostro, y tengo tanta rabia de mi misma de no poder retenerlas, solo espero que el nunca se entere de eso.

Continuara…

Pues aquí esta es segundo, ¿Que les pareció?, en este capitulo contesto algunas de las dudas que me plantearon, la historia de ellos desde el próximo cap. Se va ir revelando por medio de flash back, la de ellos fue una relación corta pero muy, muy importante para ambos…

Vamos haber como le hace Darien para recuperar a Serena por encima de su amistad con Seiya y como logra que Serena lo perdone, si es que lo hace… Ella lo podrá amar pero a veces la dignidad y el orgullo pesa mas… Darien tendrá que hacer muchos meritos…Jajaja, me encanta ver a Darien doblegado.

Gracias a: Kaoly, Pichicoy, mariaelena83, Aiven Chiva, yumi_kamagatha, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, Anneliese Wayne Chiba, Susy Granger, WinnitaMoon, Liebende Lesung y SereyDarien por sus Reviews, se los agradezco mucho, de verdad que soy muy motivacionales…

Feliz día de la mujer... Pues tarde pero la intención es lo que cuenta, Jejeje... Besos a todas


	3. Celos

…--…

…--…

ORGULLO

…--…

…--…

Cap. 3. Celos

…--…

…--..

………

Darien Pov

………

¿Me olvido?, no yo no puedo creer eso, se que esta dolida, que debe odiarme y con justa razón, pero no que ya no signifique nada para ella, lo vi en sus ojos, están llenos de ira pero al mismo tiempo puedo ver un brillo en ellos, y no es por Seiya, o eso quiero creer, yo solamente quiero una oportunidad de hablarle, de explicarle tantas cosas, se que con eso no la voy a recuperar pero por lo menos entenderá mis decisiones, nunca quise dañarle, aunque si escogí la peor forma de separarme de ella, si, se que la embarre al decirle cosas que no sentía, no solo la herí y la desilusione si no también la ofendí, fui un idiota. Quiero que ella conozca la verdad, del porque me fui, estoy seguro que en su cabeza deben haber mil películas, en donde todas soy el villano, pero no quiero que piense que nuevamente me voy a burlar de ella, que solo la quiero para divertirme, ¡no!, ella es demasiado especial para siquiera pensar en dañarla, es una mujer grandiosa, que te hace la vida feliz, aun recuerdo cuando la conocí, tenia quince años, y si una niña, pero era hermosa, cuando caminaba, parecía que volaba, era imposible no notarla, cautivaba al que la miraba y yo por supuesto no fui la excepción. Era un día oscuro en la capital Italiana, llevaba toda la tarde lloviendo, estaba en un café resguardándome de la lluvia cuando la vi sola en una esquina tomando un café, la sorprendí mirándome, se sonrojo y sin lugar a dudas me deslumbro.

_Flash back _

Esa niña es hermosa, con su cabello dorado, largo y algo ondulado la hacia ver como una diosa, su piel banca como la nieve y sus labios color carmín eran toda una tentación, cuando note su mirada sobre mi no lo dude y me acerque a ella

— Hola, ¿puedo invitarte un café? –pregunte algo nervioso-

—Claro, siéntate – me contesto con una sonrisa que me embrujo, ella era lo mas hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto

—Parece que esta lluvia va para largo, llevo acá dos horas –asegure sintiéndome mas nervioso aun, ¡si! Darien Chiba, estaba nervioso y por primera vez no sabia como comportarme frente a una chica-

—Si, lo se –afirmo, e inmediatamente se sonrojo —pues te vi cuando llegaste, yo también acababa de entrar-

Y mi sonrisa se intensifico, ella me había notado desde que entre, y yo no se como no la vi, estaba tan molesto con mi padre que no me percate del ángel que estaba tan cerca de mi

—Que maleducado he sido, mi nombre es Darien Chiba -mientras le extiendo la mano —a sus ordenes señorita

—Encantada de conocerte Darien, soy Serena Tsukino –me dijo apretándome la mano y mirándome a los ojos… ahí pensé que me perdía, tenía los ojos preciosos, azules como el cielo, entre a una especie de trance, no se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, tal vez solo unos segundos, pero me sentí en paz, tranquilo, como si ese fuera el lugar en el que debería estar, el camarero llego, tuve que soltarle la mano que todavía le tenia agarrada, pedimos cada uno un café, y empezamos una charla en la que quería averiguar todo acerca de ella.

— ¿Pero tu no eres de acá verdad?

—Pues si naci y viví en esta ciudad como hasta los ocho años, pero por asuntos familiares nos trasladamos a Londres –no se porque no le dije que vivía en Japón hace dos años, pero llegue a Italia para empezar una nueva vida, y cualquier lazo que me unía con mi padre quería borrarlo

—Ah ya veo, Londres es un lugar muy hermoso, algunos veranos los paso allí –asegura sonriendo. — ¿Pero porque estas acá? ¿De vacaciones? -Me pregunta visiblemente interesada

—Si, se podría decir que estoy de vacaciones, llegue hace una semana, tengo planes de quedarme y no regresar, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá

—Pues que bueno, esta ciudad es hermosa, te divertirás

— ¿Sabes?, creo que esta ciudad ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui, y la verdad estoy buscando alguien que me sirva de guía, ¿conoces alguna hermosa rubia de ojos azules que me acompañe? –Pregunto seguro, pero por dentro muy ansioso de conocer su respuesta-

Ella solo me respondió con una sonora carcajada —muy original la forma en que le pides a las chicas una cita, pero si, me encantaría acompañarte en tu recorrido por esta ciudad

—Gracias Serena, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

_Fin flash back _

Esos días han sido los más gratificantes de mi vida, me sentí completo como nunca antes había estado, las cosas entre los dos se dieron de una manera tan natural, que parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida, ella ha sido la única persona capaz de traspasar las barreras que construyo para evitar malintencionados, o como alguna vez ella me dijo, "_eres tan vulnerable que tienes miedo de que alguien te lastime, entonces creas escudos para esconder la bella persona que realmente eres_", no se si aun piense lo mismo, la verdad lo dudo y me parte el alma pensar que así sea.

Por ahora voy pensar muy bien como le voy a hacer para reconquistarla, o por lo menos en un principio para que me escuche, la conversación de hoy definitivamente no resulto, ella se ve tan madura, tan decidida, y eso cada vez me atrae mas, me hace amarla mas, me doy cuenta que deje ir a la mujer de mi vida, y estoy pagando las consecuencias, no se si ahora la podre tener de vuelta.

Me dirijo al salón de clases, no es que tenga muchas ganas por entrar pero por lo menos espero que eso logre distraerme un poco.

Solo se que voy hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarla, por su perdón, por sentirla de nuevo junto a mi, y así lastime a Seiya, quiero pensar en mi esta vez, no voy a rendirme ni alejarme por que Seiya o cualquier otro me lo ordene, Seiya es un buen tipo, es mi amigo y lo quiero, para mi esto es muy difícil y se que el la quiere, pero voy a luchar por ella, la voy a reconquistar y voy hacer lo que sea para lograrlo, eso lo tengo seguro.

………

Serena Pov

………

Por fin llego la noche y gracias a Dios no me lo he vuelto a topar, después de nuestra pequeña disputa no me sentía con la fuerzas de aparentar ante nadie, lo malo es que mañana no puedo decirle a Seiya que no me siento con el en el almuerzo, lo mejor es descansar y canalizar todas mis energías en la actuación de mañana, por lo menos me distraje con Amy y Mina un buen rato, son muy buenas chicas, y me hicieron reír bastante.

Amanece sin quererlo, me levanto de la cama y después de una baño tibio salgo de la habitación, el desayuno pasa sin contratiempos, al parecer hay tres salones de comida y por fortuna no ha pasado nada que lamentar. Claro hasta la clase donde no se porque pero por alguna razón desconocida para mi, alguien que he visto dos veces en mi vida no me pasa, ¿y quien es? Pues la molesta de Kayuu, algo vio en mi que no le gusto porque de las dos veces que me la he topado ya va una que me insulta, fingiendo que no sabia que yo escuchaba le dijo a sus amigas _"llego una nueva, una italiana de quinta" _¡ja!, quien se cree que es para venirme a hablar así, yo la ignore completamente, no me gusta que se metan conmigo pero no voy a armar peleas de niñas tontas, solo espero que se calme, porque si no hay si me va a conocer.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y los planetas se alinearon a mi favor porque solo estábamos Yaten, Seiya y yo, gracias a que Taiki y Darien tenían no se que cosa pendiente, menos mal, ya me salvo de una.

—Bombón y ¿que tal tus primeros días?, ¿como te has sentido? –pregunta Seiya

—Muy bien, tengo que acostumbrarme por que es un cambio brusco a lo que estaba enseñada, pero bien –le digo sinceramente, aunque si pudiera devolver el tiempo definitivamente no habría entrado a esta internado, me habría evitado la "_fortuna_" de encontrarme a Darien.

—No te preocupes que ya te acostumbraras además tienes a cuatro hombres que van a cuidar de ti –afirma tiernamente

— ¿Cuatro?

—Claro nosotros los Kou y Darien, vas a ver que serán muy buenos amigos

—Si, claro –Si supiera que lo conozco, me siento culpable e hipócrita al no contarle nada, pero para que sumo problemas a mi lista, además no tiene porque enterarse, ni el ni yo estamos dispuestos a contar nada… o por lo menos eso espero, lo que menos quiero es lastimar a Seiya, el se ha convertido en alguien demasiado especial y no lo voy a perder por algo que ya es historia.

Terminamos el almuerzo hablando de cosas triviales, sin ninguna importancia, decidí caminar un poco, de hecho no conocía nada de este colegio y por lo poco que había visto me daba cuenta que es verdaderamente grande.

Decidí salir a caminar sola y ciertamente estoy impresionada, hasta hay un lago, y es muy hermoso, la vista es preciosa, me recuerda un lago igual de hermoso que visite con Darien, ese día fue… El sonido de mi celular me saca de mis pensamientos, afortunadamente por que quien sabe hasta donde hubieran llegado; lo saco de mi bolsillo, no conozco el número, sin embargo contesto.

—Hola – dije

— _¿Sere como estas? _–pregunto una voz que conocía pero que no podía identificar muy bien

— ¿Con quien hablo?

— _¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi?, que amiga tengo Dios _–inmediatamente reconozco la voz y me siento muy contenta

— ¡Drew!, ¿como estas?, hace tanto tiempo ya –pregunto emocionada

—_Bien Seré, muy bien, a que no adivinas donde estoy _–me dice sospechoso

— ¿Donde? –pregunto curiosa

—_En Tokio_

— ¡Ahh! ¿Y por que no me habías dicho?, ¿cuando llegaste?, ¿donde te estas quedando?, ¿cuando me vas a visi…?-digo como loca pero me interrumpen sus palabras

—_Sere despacio, empecemos desde un principio, llegue hoy, fue a ti a quien primero llame, me voy a quedar en un hotel mientras consigo un lugar fijo porque me voy a establecer definitivamente acá, no se cuando te pueda visitar tengo entendido que estas en un internado _–me dice ya si aire

—Que alegría Drew, no sabes cuanto te extrañado, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace unos pocos meses y ya parecen años, no se cuando sean mis días de salida, me imagino que los fines de semana, pero te prometo que lo primero que voy hacer cuando salga es ir a verte – le digo esperanzada que ese día sea pronto

—_Que bien Sere, yo te estoy llamando entonces, te quiero mucho y recuerda que nos vemos pronto_ –me dice despidiéndose

—Y yo a ti, un beso grande, grande, que estés bien y gracias por llamarme, chao –cuelgo la llamada y me quedo como en trance de verdad que esto me subió el animo a mil

Todo iba bien hasta que una molesta voz detrás de mi me distrajo

— ¿Y Seiya sabe que hablas con otros hombres, así de cariñosa como lo hiciste? –Me pregunta nadie más que Darien, en cierto tono de reproche-

—Eso a ti no te importa –le digo dándome la vuelta para verle la cara

—No claro que no, pero y Seiya que diría si se enterara –me dice visiblemente molesto

—No tiene porque decir nada, además tu que haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas, no te ensañaron a respetar –le reprocho

—Fue por casualidad… pero por lo que escuche, te sigues llevando muy bien con tu amiguito –espeta en lo que parece ser un reclamo

—Mira Darien, deja de hablarme en ese tono de reproche, yo veré con quien hablo y como hablo, no te metas –me di la vuelta y me fui, lo chistoso es que se que es lo que le pasa, esta celoso, nunca le gusto mi amistad con Andrew.

Flash Back

Se siente tan bien, estamos viendo una película en la sala de su apartamento, Darien me tiene abrazada, mi cabeza recae sobre sus hombros y es definitivamente el lugar en donde me gusta estar, hasta que suena mi celular y tengo que levantarme a contestar.

Cuando la llamada termino me encontré con la mirada furiosa de Darien y la verdad no entendí porque

— ¿Que te pasa?

—Nada

—Vamos, dime la verdad, ¿que te pasa?

—No es nada –dice cruzándose de brazos

El se encuentra sentado en el gran sillón de la sala y yo no lo pienso dos veces y me siento a horcajadas sobre el, con mis piernas alrededor de la cintura y mis brazos abrazando su cuello, el no se esperaba esa reacción y trato tontamente de fingir que no le importaba la posición en la que estábamos

— ¿Es por la llamada? –le pregunto, ya me imagino por donde va la cosa

—Porque te tiene que llamar, es tu amigo pero esta muy pendiente de ti, hasta te llama a preguntarte donde y con quien estas –me dice sin siquiera voltearme a mirar, con los brazos extendidos sobre el sillón

—Estas celoso –afirmo coquetamente

—Para nada –asegura

—No tienes por que estarlo, no hay razón, pero ¿sabes? –me acerco a su oído y siento que se estremece aunque lo trata de disimular. —me encantan tus celos –le digo en un susurro, y el todavía permanece en la misma posición, pero esta la gano yo así que comienzo a besar el lóbulo de su oído, bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, el inmediatamente se pone rígido y me percato de que aprieta sus puños tratando de contenerse, esto ya esta empezando a ser divertido

—No me vas a convencer tan fácilmente –me dice tratando de que su voz suene muy natural, pero efectivamente se que voy ganado

— ¿Estas seguro? –interrogo coquetamente, metiendo mis manos dentro su camisa, llevándolas hacia su pecho, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo, el no es capaz ni de contestarme.

— ¿Me quieres? - le pregunto haciendo que me mire a los ojos

—No –sonrío, se lo que va a decir —Te amo

—Entonces tócame –al mismo tiempo que beso su labios y llevo mis manos a mi blusa que quito rápidamente, desabrochando también mi sostén, el ahoga un suspiro de placer y efectivamente no se aguanta mas, dirigiendo sus manos a mi cintura y subiendo lentamente hacia mi pecho desnudo

—Te amo –susurro a su oído

—Me encanta que me digas que me amas –me dice acostándome sobre el sillón

—Darien…- digo cuando lleva su boca a uno de mis pechos, para besarlo como el sabe hacerlo

—Y me encanta que digas mi nombre entre jadeos -susurró

Besaba cada uno de mis senos con tanta intensidad que sentía que iba a desfallecer, luego de besarlos y acariciarlos se dirige mas al sur, a mi abdomen dejando todo un camino de besos, le quito su camisa rápidamente y ahora si puedo deleitarme completamente con su espalda bien formada, con ese pecho que me enloquece y esos brazos que adoro estén a mi alrededor, lentamente me quita el pantalón, besando y acariciando mis piernas. Lleva su mano a mi intimidad y no puedo evitar ahogar un grito de placer, notando el que ya estaba húmeda, mientras acaricio su espalada llevando mis manos al borde de su pantalón, desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera, quitándoselo y dejándolo solo en bóxers, inmediatamente el busca mi boca, besándome con tanto deseo, con tanto fervor, con tanto amor, separa sus labios de mi por la falta de aire sin dejar de acariciar todo mi cuerpo, mirándome con tanto deseo, con lujuria e irremediablemente con ojos de amor.

—Dime, ¿Qué más te gusta? –le pregunto con la voz ronca y entrecortada

—Me encanta que te prepares para mí, me encanta sentir tus manos sobre mí

—Y a mi las tuyas sobre mi-le interrumpo

El besa mis labios nuevamente, y va dejando un sendero de húmedos besos por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mis hombros, estoy ardiendo en el mejor de los lugares, el continua con sus besos hasta mi ombligo y con su boca quita mis braguitas, en el instante que lleva su boca a mi intimidad siento que muero de placer, el mueve su lengua con extrema destreza mientras acaricia fervientemente uno de mis senos, siento que ya no puedo mas —Da-rien… ¡ah! ¡Te necesito ya! -rápidamente se deshace de sus bóxer, en este momento ya los dos estamos completamente desnudos, se acomoda encima de mi y yo enlazo mis piernas a su cintura, nos besamos con tanta pasión y vehemencia que siento que voy a desfallecer, entra en mi, y definitivamente esto es exquisitamente delicioso, nos habituamos uno al otro fácilmente, empieza con movimientos lentos y profundos y poco a poco va aumentando sus envestidas agarrando mis glúteos para una mayor penetración, así entre jadeos y susurros llegamos al orgasmo ahogando nuestros nombres en un grito de completo placer.

—…Y me encanta sentirte mía, te amo princesa -me susurra con la voz entrecortada, mirándome a los ojos, recuperándose poco a poco —y yo a ti Darien, te amo- volviendo a unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso-.

—Creo que si estaba celoso amor –me dice escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír, había ganado.

Fin del Flash Back

Sin darme cuanta por mi rostro caen lagrimas, precisamente por eso no me gusta pensar en todo lo que viví al lado de el, cuando me decía que me amaba le creía, lo sentía, rememoro una y otra vez la situación y no entiendo que paso, que fue lo que sucedió para que me dejara de esa manera y para que me dijera lo que me dijo, no logro entenderlo y ahora que lo tengo cerca me dan unas inmensas ganas de ir y preguntarle, pero me contengo, no quiero desilusionarme mas, no quiero escuchar de sus labios mas ofensas hacia mi, y así en el fondo siempre me diga que el tiene una buena razón para lo que hizo y que me ama, se que no es así, nunca intento aclararme nada y explicarme mucho menos…

Recibo un mensaje por mi celular y al leerlo grande es mi sorpresa

_Sere, solo te pido una hora, solo una, déjame hablar contigo, te prometo que me voy a comportar, te espero en el gimnasio a las 7:00pm., no hay nadie a esa hora, ten cuidado no quiero meterte en problemas._

_Atte.: Tú ya sabes quien._

¿Cómo habrá conseguido mi numero?, bueno eso no tiene importancia, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de Darien Chiba.

Pero… tengo miedo, tanto miedo de pensar en lo que querrá decirme, por eso no quiero acercarme a el ni oírlo, me imagino que lo que me tenia que decir ayer y ahora es posiblemente una advertencia para que no comentara nada de nuestro pasado, o eso debería ser, no quiero que mi cabecita empiece a maquinar la forma que el me pedirá perdón, No, no quiero ilusionarme mas, y esta vez no voy a caer, pero de igual forma no se si deba ir, o sea mejor dejar las cosas como están, ¡Por Dios! esto me esta doliendo mas de lo que creí, porque a pesar de todo… lo sigo amando…

Continuara…

¿Ustedes que creen?, ¿Deberá Serena asistir o no a la dichosa cita?... Pues tampoco queremos que a Darien le quede todo tan fácil, pero por otro lado ¿quien dijo que si ella asiste será fácil?

Bueno aquí va el tercero, para mi fue complicado, porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir, no lo había hecho antes y menos un Lemon, no se que tal habrá quedado, pero hice gran esfuerzo, espero les guste, pues siempre pienso que puedo hacer mejor las cosas, pero este ya quedo así, la idea es ir mejorando poco a poco.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad que me alegra mucho su apoyo y sus comentarios… Besos a todas…

Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Chao!!


	4. ¿Que hacer?

…--…

…--…

ORGULLO

…--…

…--…

Cap. 4. ¿Qué hacer?

…--…

…--..

………

Darien Pov

………

Me lance con todo, espero de verdad que asista, y estoy seguro que se esta debatiendo entre el si y el no, ruego que sea un si, de verdad espero que venga, quiero hablar con ella y explicarle todo lo que paso, puede que no me entienda y me tilde de cobarde por dejarla así, pero es lo único con lo que puedo contar, con su perdón y mas adelante ya veremos, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que venga, si no lo hace lo entenderé pero igual me dolerá profundamente, no se como vaya a tomar lo que voy a contarle pero realmente quiero su perdón, quiero amarla, quiero cuidarla, quiero volver a ser todo para ella, y puedo ser egoísta, lo se, no debería hacerle esto a Seiya, pero es ahora o nunca, espero el algún día me entienda.

Por ahora me voy a mi habitación para descansar un rato y planear muy bien que y como le voy a decir todo, no pretendo ir a clases, lo que menos quiero es verle la cara a Seiya y sentirme mas miserable de lo que ya me siento.

Son las 6:35pm y es la hora de salir para el gimnasio, voy a llegar un poco antes, quiero estar primero que ella, y aunque hubiera querido prepararle una sorpresa con ambiente romántico, el tiempo no me lo permitió, además estoy casi seguro que ella no lo tomara de la mejor manera, seguramente pensara que me quiero volver a burlar de ella

Son ya las 7:00pm, estoy mas nervioso que nunca, deseo con todas mis fuerzas verla entrar por esa puerta y dicen por hay que si quieres algo de verdad, el universo se confabula y te lo concede, ojala y este sea el caso.

-

-

-

7:20pm, nada que llega, pero lo mas entendible es que este indecisa, pero vendrá, quiero mantener mi positivismo.

-

-

-

7:40, se que se esta haciendo esperar, o eso quiero creer, por favor Dios necesito que ella venga

-

-

-

8:10pm, ya me estoy haciendo a la idea que no llegara, que no la veré aquí, pero no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, juro que esta misma noche hablo con ella

-

-

-

8:35pm, definitivamente no llego, pero… ¿y si tubo algún problema? ¿Y si se dieron cuenta mientras salía? no… no lo creo ya lo sabría yo, ella simplemente no quiso venir.

Pero esto no lo voy a dejar así, de mucho me sirvió el expediente que tanto busque, empezando por su numero celular y todos sus datos, también tengo el numero de la habitación en que se hospeda, y cuatro años en este internado, me han servido para conocerlo a la perfección, y saber exactamente donde esta su habitación, el único problema radica en entrar a ella, Serena obviamente no me abrirá la puerta, y tengo que ser muy cuidadoso pues los directivos podrían darse cuenta.

Llegue a su puerta y menos mal no hay nadie vigilando, con una tarjeta voy a intentar abrir su puerta, lo que sea para hablar con ella, y ¡por fin!, entro cuidadosamente y la veo hay recostada en su cama durmiendo, se ve hermosa, los rayos de la luna iluminan su cara y se ve mas bella que nunca, tengo tantas ganas de acercarme y besarla, de sentir sus labios sobre los míos una vez mas, de tenerla entre mis brazos, de escucharla decir que todavía me ama, pero si la beso mientras duerme se va a despertar mas furiosa que nunca y quiero empezar esta noche con el pie derecho, aunque el solo hecho de que me encuentre en su habitación ya es motivo para que me odie todavía mas, pero no importa tengo que correr el riesgo.

Llevo una de mis manos a su rostro y acaricio su piel siempre tan suave y perfecta al tacto, estoy embelesado viéndola, hasta que...

— ¿Tu que haces aquí? –Dice muy enojada sentándose inmediatamente en la cama yo solo retiro rápidamente mi mano de su cara.

—No llegaste –le dije levantándome de la cama

— ¿No crees en la posibilidad que no quería hablar contigo, y por eso no fui? –Inquiere visiblemente molesta frunciendo el ceño

—De verdad necesito hablar contigo serena –le dio casi rogándole, no quiero que se niegue

— ¿Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es metiéndote a mi cuarto a esta hora? –sus ojos le salen llamas de lo furiosa que esta

—Pues si era la única

—Eres un completo descarado, ¿que pasa si te encuentran acá?, ¡quiero ya que te largues! –me dice levantándose de la cama y yo no puedo evitar dirigir mis ojos a toda su silueta, tiene una bata blanca que marca perfectamente su figura tapándole solamente la mitad de los muslos, sin lugar a dudas se ve completamente hermosa, pero tengo que conservar la cordura, o si no definitivamente me saca de su cuarto.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me oigas –le digo firmemente

—Mira Darien, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, así que lárgate o le aviso a alguien para que te saque de aquí –dijo levantando la voz dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

—Yo no lo voy a permitir, además tú me dejaste entrar y no creo que los directivos vean con muy buenos ojos ese hecho –se que no debí decir esto, pero es la única manera, se que esta mal, pero ella no me esta dejando otra opción y para mi es fundamental tener esta conversación

-Inmediatamente le dije eso, sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa y la ira que tenían, se quedo unos segundos callada, hasta que hablo —Pero, si yo no… eres un cínico, no tienes derecho a hacerme esto –dijo poniéndose una bata que le tapaba mas, debió haberse dado cuenta que no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, pero es que eso es casi imposible con la visión tan deslumbrante que estaba teniendo

—Si lo se, pero es la única manera

—Te doy 5 minutos, di lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz de una buena vez

—De acuerdo con los minutos, pero lo de dejarte en paz, no se si lo pueda cumplir –no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente y no la voy a dejar que se escape de mi vida, no voy a descansar hasta conseguirlo-

— ¿Qué?... no te basto con destruirme la vida una vez, y quieres volver a meterte en ella ahora que la tengo perfectamente armada, que estoy bien, que no pienso en ti…

–Eso no es cierto, tu me amas, yo lo se, tus ojos me lo dicen -La interrumpo antes de que continúe, ahora me doy cuenta que la embarre al decirle que no la iba a dejar en paz, y la conversación tranquila que quería se esta convirtiendo en un desastre… además yo ya no me puedo controlar-

— ¡Tonterías!, no te creas tan convencido, en este momento estoy pasado la mejor época de mi vida al lado de Seiya y eso no lo vas a poder cambiar

– ¡Cállate!, no es cierto, no hay rastro de lo que eras conmigo a lo que eres con Seiya ahora –es la verdad, a mis ojos es así, los he visto juntos sin que nadie se de cuenta, y ella no es la misma, estoy seguro que no lo ama, que no ha podido volver a sentir todo lo que sintió a mi lado-

—Y eso a ti que, que rayos te importa, ya me habías dejado muy claro que no querías nada conmigo, que no significaba nada en tu vida, ¿y ahora me vienes con estúpidos celos?, de verdad que no entiendo –me dice al borde de la desesperación, esta furiosa, pero veo tanta tristeza en sus ojos, que me parte el alma, se que tiene razón, pero… ¿es que no se da cuenta que aun la amo?, ¿que aun sufro por ella?, voy a calmarme, voy a hablar con ella como me lo propuse-

—Serena yo no quise decirte lo que te dije, no quise, y no te imaginas todo lo que me arrepiento, no hay un día en que no piense en ti y me culpe por lo que hice y dije, pero era por tu bien, yo ten…

— ¡Por mi bien!, ¡por mi bien Darien! –me interrumpe mas molesta, se que esta apunto de llorar, y esta tratando de contener sus lagrimas —No me vengas con estupideces, si hubieras pensado tan solo un momento en mi, no me habrías herido de esa forma, no me habrías abandonado así, y ahora ya no me interesa, no se que fue lo que te orillo a actuar de esa manera, pero ya no quiero saberla, ya no te creo nada, nada.

—Serena, por Dios entiéndeme, que en ese momento debí decirte eso, me estaban obligando a alejarme de ti, yo me había escapado de este colegio y por eso estaba en Italia, no sabes de lo que mi padre es cap…

—¡Cállate!, ¡cállate!, no te creo nada, y si en la remota posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto, nunca contaste conmigo, yo que fui incondicional contigo, nunca me dijiste nada, desde el primer momento me mentiste, me inventaste que eras huérfano, que habías llegado a trabajar por que no tenias a nadie, que querías empezar una nueva vida, y no se que mas cosas de las que aun no me he enterado… Pero llego a este maldito colegio y lo primero de lo que me entero es que tu familia es dueña de la empresa mas importante de telecomunicaciones acá en Japón, no tuviste la delicadeza en de decirme la verdad ni siquiera en ese detalle –esta llorando, veo que esta destrozada, yo solo quiero consolarla, trato de acercármele pero apenas ve mis intenciones se aleja, sentándose en la cama tapándose las lagrimas, tapándose su cara, me estoy sintiendo el peor de las personas, yo que digo amarla, soy al persona que mas le ha causado dolor-

—Lo se, lo se, por eso vine a explicarte, por que lo hice, yo no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con el, estaba huyendo de esa vida de farsas y apariencias, por eso quiero que me escuches –yo también ya me encuentro desesperado, no se como decirle, no se como hacer para que me crea, no se como hacer para desaparecer todo ese dolor…-

-Se levanta de su cama, dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose a la ventana, veo que limpia sus lágrimas y trata de calmarse —Pues bien que aprendiste de ese mundo de apariencias, me engañaste completamente

—Déjame explicarte por favor, te voy a contar todo

— ¡No! No lo voy hacer, bien podrías estar mintiéndome ahora mismo y no voy a caer en tu juego otra vez, además se te cumplieron los 5 minutos así que largo –voltea inmediatamente mirándome directamente a los ojos, casi gritando me lo dice-

—Serena por favor –suplico-

—Ya dije que no, lárgate antes de que alguien te encuentre aquí –abriéndome la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a verme otra vez, así que me dirijo a ella, derrotado, derrumbado, adolorido… —Perdóname –es lo ultimo que le digo antes de atravesar el umbral de su puerta-

Llegue rápidamente a mi habitación y no puede contener las lagrimas, ya no pude mas, estoy sintiendo mil dagas apuñalando mi corazón, ella no me cree, y tampoco pude explicarle nada, no pude hacerle entender la situación por la que estaba pasando en ese momento, ahora no se que hacer, esta noche mas que nunca me doy cuenta de todo el daño que le hice, sus reclamos me los hacia con tanta rabia, pero también con tanta tristeza, que me odio a mi mismo por causar sus lagrimas, por ser yo el culpable de ese dolor… Esto me esta matando, ya no se que hacer, ya no se como actuar, ya no se si debería hacerme a un lado y dejarla ser feliz con Seiya o luchar por ella, no se nada, simplemente me encuentro perdido…

………

Serena Pov

………

Tonta, tonta, eres una tonta, no pudiste aguantarte las lagrimas un poco mas, no, claro que no, tenia precisamente que derrumbarme enfrente de el, el tenia que ser el que me viera así, pero juro que trate, juro que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no llorar, pero simplemente el dolor, la rabia, la desesperación me gano, y ahora no se que pensar, no se si creerle lo que dice, o lo poco que dijo, pero es que es difícil, siento que si le llego a creer así sea una mínima parte será el fin de todo, será el momento en que vuelva a perder mi corazón y mi razón por el, y eso no puedo permitirlo, no puedo dejar que entre de nuevo a mi vida, ya la tengo armada, perfectamente armada, Ja, si claro como si no hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas sentirlo cerca otra ves, tener sus brazos a mi alrededor, y besarlo, tenia tantas ganas de besarlo al verlo así tan triste, porque lo note y puede que el subconsciente este jugando conmigo, pero estoy segura que estaba mal, que estaba desesperado, y yo estoy hecha una manojo de nervios y te interrogantes porque si no me quiere, si no le importo, ¿Por qué se molestaría en venir a hablar conmigo?¿Porque tanta insistencia en que lo escuche?, será solo el peso de la conciencia o será que hay algo mas… Por Dios no llevo ni tres días viéndolo y ya me tiene la cabeza vuelta nada.

Por eso decidí no ir, porque sabia que me iba afectar, porque sabia que me iba doler lo que sea que iba a decirme, por eso preferí dormir, para no pensar, para no sentir nada mas, pero el tenia que arruinar mis planes que involucraban solo tranquilidad, tenia que llegar a arruinarme la noche, tenia que venir y destrozarme, como claramente es su especialidad…

-

-

-

Hoy por fin es sábado, estoy saliendo del internado por fin podre ver a mis padres, a mi hermano y a Andrew, tengo muchas ganas de hablar con el y de contarle lo que ha pasado hasta el momento respecto a Darien, el es el único que sabe todo, y se que me aconsejara de la mejor manera. A Darien no lo he visto desde aquella noche hace tres días, y he sentido un gran alivio por eso, descansar de su presencia me hace bien, por eso necesito este fin de semana con tanto ahincó, para aclarar fuera de estas cuatro paredes mi vida, para respirar y relajarme por al menos un momento y no estar pensando que en cualquier momento me lo voy a topar.

Mi relación con Seiya no esta tan bien como quisiera, pero con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido siquiera concentrarme en el, yo se que el me quiere y es una persona increíble, pero ahorita me siento tan desorientada y perdida que estoy un poco incomoda con el, lo triste es que el es el que menos se merece eso.

Flash Back

—Bombón, en verdad quiero saber que tienes –inquiere con un tono de preocupación en la voz

—Nada Seiya estoy bien –trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible, pero por su expresión me doy cuenta de que no me cree

—No, te conozco, y se que no es así, algo te pasa, lo se, has tomado una extraña actitud, como si, co…

Inmediatamente lo interrumpo, no quiero oír lo que piensa del porque de mi comportamiento —No Seiya no es eso, es que apenas llevo unos cuantos días aquí y no ha sido fácil acostúmbrame a este ambiente, es solo eso, no te preocupes por mi

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿cierto? –Me dice mientras acaricia mi rostro, yo solo asiento con la cabeza —Yo voy estar siempre para ti, sabes que eres lo más preciado para mi, tenerte a mi lado es una gran dicha -me siento tan mal, de esconderle todo, tan mal porque siento que estoy jugando, que debería ser clara, pero tampoco soy capaz, simplemente no puedo

—Lo se Seiya, y te juro que para mi también lo es, yo a ti te quiero mucho -es cierto, Seiya se ha convertido en una persona demasiado importante para mi, aunque solo llevamos poco tiempo como novios, lo adoro, el para mi ha significado mucho, solo que Darien es diferente, es algo totalmente diferente, y eso la verdad me aterra

—Mira bombón, yo se que has pasado por cosas que yo aun no conozco, y se que cuando me aceptaste en tu corazón tenias las cenizas de alguien mas allí, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, antes de ser tu novio soy tu amigo –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de besarme, me sentí terriblemente culpable, pero así es mejor, quiero ahorrar ese sufrimiento tanto a el como a mi

—Gracias Seiya, de verdad gracias –abrazándolo fuertemente

Fin del Flash Back

Por fin llego a mi casa y en la entrada esta mi padre esperándome, con solo verlo mis ojos se iluminaron

— ¡Papa! ¿Como estas? –corro a abrazarlo fuertemente, ya me estaba haciendo mucha falta y eso que solo fue una semana

— ¿Mi niña como estas? ¿Que tal ese colegio? ¿Como te han tratado? -me pregunta atosigándome

—Bien papi, todo bien, he conocido personas muy agradables, mas tarde les contare todo... pero ¿donde esta mama?

—Vamos adentro debe estar preparándote tu comida preferida

Entramos a la casa y hay esta mi mama cocinando, me alegra tanto verla, la había extrañado tanto

— ¡Sere! Te hemos extarañado muchísimo –me abraza fuertemente, no se ni como he sobrevivido sin ellos-

—Yo también a ustedes, muchísimo

—Bueno siéntense que ya casi sirvo, y hablamos con más calma

Nos dirigimos al comedor y efectivamente en menos de cinco minutos mi madre traía todo listo para comer, pasamos la tarde entre risas, chistes, les conté muchas cosa, ellos a mi también, lastima que mi hermano no estaba, se fue de paseo con unos compañeros de su colegio, tenia muchas ganas de verlo, de verdad que este día al lado de ellos me ha hecho muy feliz.

El domingo iba a ir a visitar a Andrew a su departamento, había hablado con el en la mañana y quedamos de pasar todo el día juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, estoy muy emocionada por verlo, hacia mucho que no hablaba frente a frente con el. Cuando llego a su departamento no puedo evitar reír por esa música tan estruendosa que tiene, no se ni como no se le daña el oído, toco el timbre y en contados segundos me abre.

— ¡Serena! –me dice abrazándome fuertemente. —Tanto tiempo sin verte, te he extrañado mucho, pero pasa, pasa

—Solo si quitas esa música, que de verdad quiero mantener mis oídos en buen estado –haciendo gestos dramatizados y llevando mis manos a mis oídos-

—Como eres de exagerada, no sabes apreciar el arte –dice dirigiéndose al estéreo-

—Bueno como sea, pero quítala

—A sus ordenes señorita –dice mientras me siento en uno de los sillones de la sala… hasta que ¡Por fin! Hay tranquilidad

—Listo, ¿como has estado?, ¿como te ha ido de interna? –Me pregunta sentándose a mi lado, hablando con un dejo de burla en la voz

—Hablas como si estuviera presa

—Pues eso de que solo puedas salir los fines de semana, parece leyes de cárcel –dice riéndose

—Bueno, no te burles –aventándole uno de los cojines que encontré — ¡oye! –Dice sobándose en brazo, —Y con mi propio cojín

Yo solo rio, estar con el siempre es divertido, dejamos de lado los cojines y los juegos y me dispongo a contarle todo

—Bueno pues si ha pasado algo –digo e inevitablemente cambie la expresión de mi cara

— ¿Que pasa Serena por que cambiaste tu semblante? –dice preocupado

—Darien… Darien estudia en el mismo colegio al que voy

— ¿Qué?, ¿pero como?, ese es un colegio muy costoso, ¿como es que puede pagarlo? –pregunta entre sorprendido y furioso, el que contuvo mil veces las ganas de ir a pedirle explicaciones de forma no muy pacifica

—Eso mismo pensé yo, pero esta hay, y esta convirtiendo mi estadía en un infierno

— ¿Que hizo? –inquiere abrazándome, dándose cuanta de lo mucho que me había afectado

Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el último día que lo vi, con pelos y señales, para que lograra entender de la mejor forma posible

—Sere, sabes que desde que te dejo, yo he contenido mis ganas de ir y partirle la cara, siempre te dije que a mi parecer el escondía algo, y mira que ahora me doy la razón –y era así, Drew nunca se metió en mi relación con el, pero si en algunas oportunidades me decía que había algo en el que no le gustaba, que no era del todo sincero, obviamente nunca le preste atención

—Si, a veces pienso en lo que me decías y me arrepiento de no haberte puesto cuidado

—No Sere, tampoco así, tu tenias que vivir eso, tenias que aprender algo de la vida, y si fue doloroso o es doloroso aun, pero de todo estamos aprendiendo, sabes que Darien nunca fue santo de mi devoción pero lo que siempre admití es que se veía que te quería de verdad, y ahora que me cuentas eso, me entran algunas dudas, ¿no has pensado en hablar con el enserio?

—Claro, pero temo hacerme mas daño

—Te entiendo, pero tienes que ser fuerte, demuestra todo la fortaleza que te caracteriza, lo que haz crecido, piensa que es mejor afrontar todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, para mi es mejor saber la verdad y no vivir con la incertidumbre de por vida, ese es uno de los peores sentimientos que existen, así que Sere, tu tomas tus propias decisiones, pero ten en cuenta que la vida se te va en un segundo y debes aprovechar las oportunidades que esta te da –yo se que así es, puede que en algún tiempo me arrepienta de por lo menos no haberle escuchado, pero ¿y si es verdad todo lo que me dice?¿y si le creo? ¿Y Seiya?

—Tienes razón pero me siento culpable respecto a Seiya

—Me imagino, pero no crees que es mejor hablar con la verdad, habla con Darien, escúchalo, si no le crees por lo menos le diste la oportunidad, por lo menos quedas tranquila que hiciste las cosas bien, y respecto a Seiya deberías contarle, a veces las cosas se caen por su propio peso, y no es justo que el se entere de otra manera que no sea por ti –me dice finalmente acunándome en sus brazos, mostrándome todo su incondicional apoyo

—No sabes lo bien que me hace hablar contigo Drew, muchas gracias

—No me tienes que agradecer, eres mi amiga y estoy para lo que necesites

—Gracias de nuevo Drew.

-

-

-

Estoy llegando nuevamente al internado después de un muy buen fin de semana al lado de mi familia y de Drew, por ahora he tomado una decisión, hablare con Darien, que sea lo que Dios quiera pero lo escuchare…

Continuara…

Hasta aquí este capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Pues yo no se no como salió, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado…

¿Sera capaz de verdad Serena de hablar con Darien? ¿Las razones de el serán suficientes para ella?... jaja ni yo lo se, vamos a ver que sale en el próximo capi.

Gracias por a WinnitaMoon, Yumi Kamagatha, Pichicoy, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, Annaeliese Wayne Chiba, Cherrie SA, Varonesa, Serenity_38, Selqit, Susy Granger, Sailor Lady, Isabel y Liebende Lesung por los reviews


	5. Baila Conmigo

Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tome prestados sin intenciones de fin de lucro.

…--…

…--…

ORGULLO

…--…

…--…

Cap. 5. Baila conmigo

…--…

…--..

………

Darien Pov

………

Desperté sintiendo los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontraba en la habitación del internado, era miércoles, comenzaba otro tortuoso día de clases y la verdad no tenia ganas de levantarme, de mirar a nadie, y mucho menos a ella, ya no soportaba verla con Seiya, ya no soportaba tenerla tan cerca y no poder ni siquiera mantener una conversación normal, después de nuestro ultimo encuentro desaparecí esa semana, como algunas veces acostumbro a hacerlo, tengo un departamento en Tokio, y decidí irme para allá, necesitaba estar solo y alejarme un poco de este lugar, realmente no conseguí nada, iba con la convicción de olvidarla, un poco tonto de mi parte, no lo había podido hacer en dos años, ahora si iba a lograrlo en unos cuantos días.

Desde que empezó la semana sentí las miradas de ella sobre mi, muchas veces, tenia la sensación de que quería decirme algo, que deseaba hablarme, pero preferí ignorarlas, seguramente era yo solo que imaginaba aquellas situaciones, además si ella no me quería escuchar pues yo ya no puedo hacer nada, ¿me rendí muy fácil?, tal vez pero verla de la mano de mi amigo me rompe el alma y si es cierto que ella esta bien con el, pues la dejare ser feliz, no voy a insistir mas, no voy a hacer nada para que me escuche, la estoy dejando ir y eso es mas doloroso de lo que me imagine.

Después de bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, me dirigí al comedor y obviamente hay estaba ella acompañada de esas dos chicas amigas suyas y de mis amigos, ya ni para comer encontraba tranquilidad, teniéndola enfrente en todo momento, deseando abrazarla y gritarle a todos que ella era solo mía, ¡pero que bahh! Primero no soy capaz de hacer eso, segundo no es mía, aunque me duela aceptarlo y tercero la mas ofendida seria ella y claro esta, Seiya.

—Buenos días –salude sin dirigiéndome a nadie en particular

— ¿Cómo estas amigo? –Pregunto Seiya y yo solo quería gritarle que ya no quería ser su amigo, eso me estaba matando lentamente y claro unas cuantas cosas mas, pero obviamente me quede callado

—Bien, nada que lamentar –respondí secamente

— ¿Que te pasa Darien? Hace días que estas muy extraño, como malhumorado

—Nada, no es nada, ustedes saben que no me gusta estar en este colegio y con la muerte de mi padre, creo que estoy mas irascible -en ese mismo instante sentí la mirada penetrante de serena, observándome insistentemente, la voltee a ver y me quede perdido en sus lagunas azules, ella inmediatamente la retiro, pero pude ver en ellos, dolor, tristeza, curiosidad y algo mas que no pude descifrar

—Si tienes razón, sentimos habértelo hecho recordar –afirmo Taiki, con un dejo de arrepentimiento en su voz

—No se preocupen, yo estoy bien –respondí con una mueca que intentara pareciera una sonrisa, si lo logre o no, la verdad no importa, no tenia ganas de nada y mucho menos de contestarle a Seiya que me pasaba, me dedique a poner mi mente en blanco y jugar con la comida, simplemente no me entraba

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado que me hablaban

— ¿Qué decías? –le pregunte a la rubia, si no estoy mal su nombre es Mina

— ¿Qué si vas a ir mañana con nosotros a Fullcircle? –ella al ver que fruncí el ceño y que no sabia de que me hablaba, siguió hablando —Es un nuevo bar que están inaugurando, un amigo de Sere nos consiguió las entradas, y pues tenemos muchas ganar de ir, y tu por supuesto no puedes faltar –dijo atropellando sus palabras, pero yo me quede en blanco , si no soportaba ver a serena y a Seiya en el internado, mucho menos en una bar, donde pueden estar todo el tiempo juntos, bailando y… no simplemente no podía, y ahora ¿amigo?, ¿Qué amigo?, la cabeza tengo hecha un nudo y por un lado quisiera ir y ver lo hermosa que se ve cuando baila, pero por otro lado no seria nada beneficioso para mi salud mental

—No gracias Mina, pero no iré

— ¿Qué? Como no vas a ir, claro que si, no aceptamos un no por respuesta –afirmo Seiya

—No, además ustedes están emparejados y yo no…

—No estamos emparejados -chillo la voz de Yaten interrumpiéndome —Para nada, además si te molesta puedes lleva a alguien, no se tal vez a Esmeralda o a Kaoli o alguna otra, tienes bastante de donde escoger –inmediatamente vi como serena tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba sus puños, vi su mirada cargada de odio y al mismo tiempo vi que se contrariaba por eso, bueno no lo se, tal vez este imaginando todo

—Si Darien, hace mucho que no salimos juntos –me dijo Seiya y se giro a Serena, — ¿verdad Bombón que es una lastima que no valla? –le inquirió a ella, la vi muy nerviosa, pero como si no le importara respondió

—Claro Darien deberías ir, pero si definitivamente no lo deseas nadie te va a obligar -respondió ella sin siquiera mirarme

¿Así que no quería que fuera?, se que prefiere mantenerme lejos, así que decidí hacer totalmente lo contrario —Iré, el sábado hablamos y me dicen donde es, por ahora me voy a clase -me puse en pie, si mirar a nadie y me fui lentamente hacia el salón, me encantaba la idea de pensar que la reacción de Serena cuando Yaten hablo solo podía a conducir que estaba celosa, pero no podía estar verdaderamente seguro de eso, de nada en realidad estaba seguro con respecto a ella.

Desde la mañana no me volví a cruzar con ella, ni con nadie, prefería estar solo, me encontraba en mi habitación, decidí darme un baño para relajarme y dormir tranquilamente, me tumbe en la cama, con los brazos detrás de mi cuello, mirando hacia el techo, definitivamente no podía conciliar el sueño, mi cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de ella, y en todo lo que podía pasar el sábado, en todo lo que es y no es, en lo que hice y no hice, en tantos errores que cometí y que estúpidamente no he enmendado, en mil situaciones en las que actué de una forma y quisiera devolver el tiempo y cambiar mis palabras y mis actos… creo que de tanto pensar mi mente por fin se canso.

Desperté tarde y preferí no bajar a desayunar, me duche y salí directo para el salón, tenia una clase en extremo aburrida, por fin esta termino y salí a tomar aire, me fui directo al lago, en ese lugar solía encontrar tranquilidad aunque en la situación que me encontraba en el momento casi nada me hacia sentir en paz, seguí con mis cavilaciones hasta que escuche la voz de ella llamándome, no lo creí posible así que lo ignore, mi subconsciente estaba tanto en mi contra que me hacia malas jugadas.

—Darien ¿estas bien? –me di cuenta que era un completo estúpido ella si estaba allí, y yo culpando a mi subconsciente, me voltee para verla y en sus ojos había una mezcla de duda y valor-

—Si, no te había escuchado ¿Qué haces acá? –Se me hace demasiado extraño que ella, precisamente ella se acerque a mí

—Yo… mira no se por donde empezar –aseguro muy nerviosa y yo me tense

—Por el principio, eso estaría bien –dije sonriéndole

—Si todavía tienes la disposición, yo quisiera escucharte, de verdad quiero una explicación –dijo, no lo podía creer, cuando intente hablar con ella, siempre me rechazo, nunca dio muestras de interés y ahora ella es la que viene a mi por una explicación, después de todo es lo que siempre quise, contarle todo y ahora en mi garganta están acumuladas todas las palabras que tengo para ella, pero no puedo pronunciar ninguna-

—Respóndeme algo Darien

—No sabes lo bien que me hace que quieras escucharme –no pude evitar decírselo vi que se tenso y puso su mirada en un punto inexistente, esperando a que continuara

Le cogí la mano, inmediatamente me miro desconcertada y se soltó —Perdón, no…

—No te preocupes, te escucho –dijo interrumpiéndome

—Vamos a sentarnos, necesitamos comodidad

—Como quieras –avance pero me detuve en cuanto me llamo, voltee a verla —siento mucho lo de tu padre, debió ser muy difícil afrontar su muerte –dijo con algo de tristeza, vi en sus ojos pura sinceridad, ningún rastro de lastima, y me alegre de que se preocupara al menos un poco por mi-

—No te preocupes, estoy bien –dije cortando el tema y señalándole el lugar en el que hablaríamos

No sentamos en el prado, uno frente al otro, había tantas cosas que quisiera decirle y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no se por donde empezar, la mire a los ojos, y ellos me dieron fuerza para hablar.

—Yo vivo en Tokio desde hace mas o menos cuatro años, nunca me sentí cómodo en este internado, pero mi padre era un obstinado y no pude negarme, estaba tan molesto y cansado del ambiente, que decidí huir, no importaba nada, solo quería salir de aquí, así fue como llegue a Italia y te conocí, nunca me había pasado nada mejor que verte, y todo lo que vivimos juntos te juro que ha sido lo mas valioso que me ha pasado, pero… -una voz me interrumpió y maldije internamente, en este momento no podía ser mas inoportuno Seiya, estaba buscando a Serena y gritaba a todo pulmón "bombón" como odio que la llame así, me hierve la sangre, ella se tenso, se puso muy nerviosa y se levanto rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la voz que la llamaba, vi a Seiya acercarse a paso veloz hacia nosotros y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca la abrazo y beso, si se noto o no, no lo se, pero si me moleste y solté un gruñido de frustración

— ¿Qué hacían? –Inquirió Seiya

—Me encontré a Darien y estaba hablando con el de cosas sin importancia -¿de cosas sin importancia? Yo me estaba jugando todo con esa futura conversación y ella solo habla de cosas sin importancia

—Que bueno, la verdad estaba contrariado porque parece que no se llevan bien, pero me alegra que se hagan amigos –afirmo Seiya sonriente y en mi fuero interno solo podía decir "idiota" a el lo quería como un hermano, pero verlo con la mujer que amo, no me causa ninguna gracia, mire a Serena se veía consternada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa

—Claro Seiya, tu novia es encantadora –el sonrió asintiendo mis palabras, y ella frunció el ceño, solo ella se daría cuenta que estaba siendo algo irónico-

— ¿Que te pasa? Te noto rara –le pregunto a Serena viéndole a los ojos, ella le retiro la mirada rápidamente y hablo

—No es nada, mejor vayámonos a clase, nos vemos luego Darien –dijo agarrándole la mano y volitándose para dirigirse a su salón, apreté los puños al verla, cuanto le tome de la mano, me soltó como si mi mano le quemara y verla así con el, me enfurece.

El resto del día paso como si nada, aunque la busque, no pude encontrarla, al otro día la misma historia, siempre que la veía estaba acompañada de alguien mas, y a ese paso mi conversación con ella se iba ir retrasando cada vez mas, estaba algo angustiado y desesperado, no quería esperar mas para hablarle, pero claro, no todo es como uno quiere así que se acabo el día, mañana ya era sábado, saldría de este internado un rato y claro era también el anuncio de la dichosa ida al bar.

Llegue sin ninguna expectativa al bar, "Fullcircle" se llamaba, entre y vi a Yaten que me hacia señas con la mano, llegue hasta la mesa donde estaban todos, la mesa quedaba como en una especie de balcón en el segundo piso, los salude a todos y cuando la vi, mi boca se seco, estaba completamente hermosa, radiante, llevaba un vestido negro que resaltaba su blanca piel, con un escote que me hacia babear, el vestido se anudaba en el cuello y tenia la mitad de la espalda descubierta, era un vestido tipo globo que terminaba con un fajón, el vestido llegaba solo a la mitad de los muslos, no puede evitar recorrerla con la mirada, vi que se incomodo y Seiya me miro con algo de molestia, pero inmediatamente cambio el semblante

— ¿Verdad Darien que mi Bombón es la mujer mas linda? –pregunto orgulloso y a mi me dolió tanto que dijera que era SU bombón —Tienes razón, creo que eres la envidia de muchos-

………

Serena Pov

………

—Tienes razón, creo que eres la envidia de muchos –dijo Darien, yo no podía sentirme mas incomoda, esto podría ser una situación normal para cualquiera, pero Darien es Darien, para mi todo con el es diferente, sin mencionar el pasado juntos-.

En la mesa estaban Taiki y Amy, que para mi hacían una linda pareja, pero según amy no había ni una pizca de química, creo que ella tiene a alguien pero no podría asegurarlo, luego venían Mina y Yaten que no perdían oportunidad para demostrar quien era mejor, igual de prepotentes, buenos amigos, los quiero mucho, pero eso no le quita lo arrogantes que pueden llegar a ser, al lado de ellos Darien, que se veía como sacado de una revista de modelos, se veía simplemente buenísimo, por mi le haría mil co.. ¿Serena pero que estas pensando? Me reproche a mi misma por permitirme tener esa clase sentimientos con el e irónicamente no con Seiya, mi novio, que estaba al lado de el, no podía evitar compararlos, quiero a Seiya de verdad, pero Darien me puede, con el todo es mas fuerte, mis sentimientos son mas intensos, me sentía demasiado mal comparando a mi novio y mi ex novio, pero no pude evitarlo, cuando fui a hablar con Darien el miércoles, tenia demasiadas dudas, de hecho todavía las tengo, pero prefiero saber la verdad, a seguir con semejante incertidumbre, y cuando me dijo que el conocerme había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora, sentía que el estaba escuchando mis latidos, pero me fue imposible contenerlos, no quiero creer como tonta en sus palabras, pero eso me estremeció toda, hasta que Seiya nos interrumpió, había deseado hablar con el antes de que la semana terminara pero no fue posible, y ahora me encuentro en este bar, demasiado incomoda, claramente sentí la mirada de Darien recorrerme cuando llego, y el apretón que me dio Seiya en mi cintura, eso no pudo ponerme mas nerviosa, solo espero que esta noche termine bien.

Sentí que alguien me llamaba, pero entre tanto ruido y tanta gente no podía distinguir quien era en realidad

—Sere, ¿no me vas a saludar? –sonreí al verlo, con carita de niño bueno, Andrew fue quien me consiguió las entradas para todos, siempre es bueno tener gente con influencias, me levante de mi puesto para acercarme a el y abrazarlo, sin evitar escuchar un gruñido por parte de Darien, aunque menos mal fui la única que lo noto-

— ¿Cómo estas Drew? Te ves muy bien, me imagino que ya rompiste algunos corazones -dije picara obteniendo como respuesta solo su risa —Ven te presento a mis amigos-

—Mira ellos son Taiki Kou, Amy Mizuno, Yaten Kou, Mina Aino –cuando la mencione, mina le regalo una sonrisa demasiado coqueta, pero así era ella, lo curioso de todo es que el se la respondió, nunca cambiaria, era un Casanova, seguí con la presentación, —El es Seiya Kou mi novio y Darien chiba –a todos les dio la mano amablemente pero con Darien vi que se puso un poco rígido, creo que para el tenerlo en la cara y no poder gritarle algunas cosas podía hacerlo sentir impotente, que ironía presentárselo como si no supiera que ya se conocían, se dieron la mano sin quitar sus peligrosos miradas del otro, luego Andrew se sentó a mi lado-

Seiya y Drew congeniaron muy bien, hablaron bastante tiempo muy entretenidos, me percate de las mirada de Mina y de mi amigo, y curiosamente también de lo molesto que se encontraba Yaten, no se si por esa razón, pero estaba colérico.

—Voy al baño Seiya

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No te preocupes, ahora vuelvo –dije levantándome de la mesa, para ir al baño, me pregunte donde estaría Darien, hacia una media hora se había ido y nada que regresaba, me reproche a mi misma, por estar pensando en el, la verdad si lo viera con otra mujer me dolería, que estúpida yo, el puede tener a quien quiera y a mi _no me debe importar, no me debe importar_, me lo repetí unas cien veces, ¡pero que bahh! Me importaba y prefería no presenciar ninguna escena de el y otra mujer.

Entre al baño, y me arregle un poco el maquillaje, el cabello y salí cuando sentí que me jalaron la mano hacia la pista

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa? –le grite a Darien, quien mas sino el me agarraría así

—Vamos a bailar

—No gracias

—No te lo estoy preguntando –me dijo seguro tomándome de la mano y llevándome a un sitio mas oscuro, la música era un ritmo movido, y menos mal era así, lo que menos quería o debía era bailar cualquier cosa lenta o romántica-

—Estas hermosa, aunque eso creo que ya lo sabes –susurro a mi oído, me estremecí de pies a cabeza y sonrió, era como si estuviera jugando conmigo y yo se lo estaba dejando bastante fácil, pero simplemente de mi boca no salían las palabras, seguía bailando a su lado, como si no pasara nada.

Y claro, lo que me temía, el ritmo cambio por algo demasiado suave par mi gusto y lo mejor era sentarme y no tentar al destino, me separe de el y me di media vuelta, pero inmediatamente me agarro por la espalda enlazando sus manos a mi cintura, sentí desfallecer en ese instante

—Te dije que quería bailar contigo –susurro a mi oído, —Ya baile contigo ahora suéltame –no se ni como lograba que mi voz sonara fría y sin ninguna emoción, cuando por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios-

—No te pido nada mas, solo baila esta canción conmigo –se oyó como una suplica y no pude ni quise negarme, así que me di la vuelta y lo abrace por el cuello, el puso sus manos en mi cintura, fuertemente, como evitando que me fuera a escapar, estaba bailando con el de una manera que me sentía en las nubes, y se me olvido por completo todo lo demás, no importaba Seiya, ni nadie, estaba bailando con el pegadito a mi y aunque fuera solamente una tonta ilusión, decidí engañare a mi misma y poner mi corazón en ese baile, sentí sus manos acariciar toda mi espalda, tenia tantas ganas de besarlo, de que me besara, y me estaba dejando llevar demasiado, tenia su mejilla muy pegada a la mía, quería mirarlo a los ojos pero sabia que esa era mi perdición, sabia que si hacia eso, la poca determinación y fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba se esfumaría y seria yo la que cerraría el espacio de nuestras bocas.

—Perdóname Serena, perdóname por favor –rogo en mi oído y oír sus palabras fue como un balde de agua fría, quería decirle que no importaba, que todo era del pasado, que lo amaba, mas de lo que quisiera aceptar, pero que lo amaba, pero no podía hacer eso, así que me separe de el lentamente, quitando mis manos de su cuello, el me soltó también, estas acciones solo hicieron que sintiera un enorme vacio, lo mire a los ojos, el estaba sufriendo, lo se, no lo estoy alucinando, puedo ver en ellos una gran tristeza y creo que en los míos podría reflejarse lo mismo, me voltee y fui a la mesa con los demás, esta vez no me detuvo, seguí con mi camino y me senté, sintiéndome mas miserable que en cualquier momento, no era que no pudiera perdonarlo, por Dios, claro que podía, pero no podía confiar en el, o mas bien no quería, sentía que si lo hacia me derrumbaría nuevamente, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, me dolía demasiado, y ver a Seiya me hizo convencerme de eso, el no se lo merece-.

—Bombón ¿Dónde estabas? Te tardaste bastante –me pregunto Seiya con un dejo se preocupación y molestia en la voz

—En el baño, solo que había mucha fila, y tarde en entrar, nada más –respondí con seguridad en la voz como si fuera cierto-

—Me estaba preocupando, pero no importa, vamos a bailar –no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación, tome la mano que me ofrecía y me dispuse a bailar con Seiya, es extraño que con el no este sintiendo todo lo que sentí hace tan solo unos instantes con su amigo, de verdad quisiera que todo lo que siento por el, creciera, quiero enamorarme de Seiya, pero lo cierto es que en el corazón nadie manda y el mío esta mas que ocupado, así lo niegue y me reproche por eso, es difícil que alguien mas me haga sentir todo lo que Darien me produce, pero tarde o temprano, se me ira pasando, lo se, todo esto que siento se va a acabar, hasta que no pase nada.

Baile casi toda la noche con Seiya, después de todo la pase bien, el siempre ha sido muy divertido y hoy no era la excepción, me reí bastante y por momentos olvidaba que unos zafiros no me quitaban la vista de encima, el se había ido a sentar a la barra junto con Yaten y no alejaba su insistente mirada de mi, al principio me sentí incomoda, pero lo fui manejando, lo único que me preocupaba es que Yaten sospechara, pero estaba tan molesto con Andrew -porque me di cuenta que era por eso que andaba así- que estoy seguro no se percato.

Estaba ya cansada y quise sentarme, pero cuando me dirigía a mi mesa alguien nos intercepto

—Seiya, ¿te molestaría que bailara con Serena? –le pregunto Darien a Seiya, el parecía desconcertado con la pregunta, pero luego afirmo que no había ningún problema —Claro si ella quiere Darien- contesto Seiya

—Es que la verdad estoy algo cansada –dije intentando sonar convincente-

—Serena ve y baila con el que esta solo, mira que nadie lo quiere –me dijo Seiya burlándose en el buen sentido de el, no pude negarme, así que asentí con la cabeza-.

—Dijiste que me ibas a escuchar –me dijo cuando perdimos de vista la mirada de Seiya-

—Si, pero este no es el lugar indicado

—Pero es que no aguanto más –afirmo desesperado

—Darien por favor

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una de las esquinas del bar, mucho mas oscuro que en los otros lugares y claramente mas callado, la música no sonaba tan fuerte en este espacio

— ¿Entonces cuando? –Inquirió con la ceja alzada y algo impaciente —Porque esta claro que este lugar no es el indicado y en el internado es muy difícil

—Mañana –me sorprendí a mi misma cuando mencione esa palabra, pero ¡que diablos! Era mejor hablar con el prontamente y no esperar tanto.

—Perfecto, nos vemos en el café que queda a la vuelta del bar, en la esquina ¿sabes cual es? –me pregunto con algo de emoción en su voz

—Si, a las cuatro ¿te parce bien? –le pregunte, no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenia que asumir todo lo que eso abarcaba

—Claro, pero ahora si vamos a bailar –dijo agarrándome por la cintura, ni siquiera me negué, puse mis manos en su pecho, evitando que se acercara mucho a mi, lo mas seguro es que los tragos que me he tomado estén haciendo efecto y mi voluntad este de paseo porque no evite cuando tomo mis muñecas y las puso alrededor de su cuello, abrazándome con mas libertad, no sabia si se estaba aprovechado de mi, no sabia muchas cosas en este momento a ciencia cierta, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que me sentía completa en mi posición —No pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti, esto es algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y se que tu estas a gusto al igual que yo, nunca te forzaría a nada –susurro en mi oído como si hubiera leído mi mente y supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, no respondí nada y seguí bailando sintiendo como me apretaba mas fuerte

Y esta vez si lo mire a los ojos, me perdí en ellos, lentamente se acerco a mis labios, su solo rose me hizo estremecer completa, le correspondí el beso, y fue mas de lo que pude haber imaginado, extrañaba su boca, y había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo sentirla otra vez así, como en este momento, me olvide de todo y de todos y me dedique a disfrutar del maravilloso beso que me estaban dando, era suave, lento, podía palpar amor en el, su lengua me pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y no se lo negué, estaba entrando a un territorio mas peligroso, pronto el beso se volvió mas demandante, mas pasional y me estaba llevando a la gloria, sentí sus manos recorriendo mi cintura, mis caderas, mi espalda, yo acariciaba su suave cabello negro con mis manos, no podía detenerme, no… y desperté, no podía hacer esto, no debía hacer esto, rápidamente me separe de el, me dolió hacerlo

—Esto… no... Esto no debió pasar –dije atropellando mis palabras, el me miro con confusión, dolor y luego con una especie de entendimiento, asintió a mis palabras y me fui rápidamente, sin voltearle a ver, me aleje totalmente desconcertada, encontré a Seiya y le dije que me iría, que estaba muy cansada, le pedí a Andrew que me llevara, no quería estar con Seiya, me sentía demasiado mal, me despedí de todos rápidamente y me fui

— ¿Qué paso? –Me pregunto Andrew ya adentro del auto-

—Nada –respondí metódicamente, solo que no contaba con que el me conocía a la perfección y ese nada para el significaba mucho mas

—Si ahora no quieres hablar lo entenderé, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo –asentí a sus palabras y en menos de nada llegamos a mi casa —Gracias Drew, se que cuento contigo, después hablamos.

Entre a mi casa, subí como robot las escaleras que me conducían a mi habitación, no tenia ganas ni siquiera de quitarme el vestido, así que no lo hice, me tumbe en la cama y me dormí con el único pensamiento de los labios de Darien sobre los míos en mi cabeza.

Continuara…

Hola

Hace ya rato que no actualizaba, pero pues estaba algo ocupada, con una cosa y con otra, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que disfruten la lectura y que estén muy bien…

Chao…


	6. Sin resultado

Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tome prestados sin intenciones de fin de lucro.

…--…

…--…

ORGULLO

…--…

…--…

Cap. 6. Sin Resultado

…--…

…--..

………

Serena Pov

………

Estoy a un paso de entrar a esa cafetería y el corazón me va a mil, no se que esperar de esta conversación, estoy demasiado ansiosa. Finalmente entro y lo veo sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, me hace señas para que llegue a su encuentro, me acerco lentamente, como si ese camino me diera la aprobación de que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto

—Hola Darien

—Serena, que bueno que viniste –me dice mientras se levanta de su puesto y trata inútilmente de saludarme con un abrazo, de cual inmediatamente me alejo, no después de lo que paso ayer, así que me siento y suspiro resignada

—Te escucho Darien

—Serena primero que todo quiero pedirte que vallamos a un lugar mas privado

— ¿Qué? ¿Y para que? Yo me siento bien acá –Respondo a la defensiva

—No quiero interrupciones, no quiero a ningún curioso escuchando lo que vamos a hablar, no quiero que alguien conocido te vea acá conmigo y te cause problemas, además no quiero que huyas tan fácilmente

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "huir tan fácilmente"? –inquiero con el ceño fruncido

—Que no quiero que a mitad de conversación salgas corriendo y yo tontamente no pueda impedirlo, en este lugar es muy fácil que hagas eso.

—Bueno, ¿Qué lugar tienes en mente?

—Mi departamento, esta muy cerca de acá

—No voy a ir a tu departamento

— ¿Porque?, no me digas que te da miedo

—No me da miedo pero no se me hace conveniente

—Serena no seas prevenida, es el único lugar que se me ocurre en el cual nadie nos valla a interrumpir, si tienes otro en mente, dímelo

—Esta bien –suspiro frustrada —vámonos de aquí

Nos fuimos en su auto ya que yo no traía el mío, el trayecto fue corto y en silencio, no iba a empezar una conversación llena de trivialidades con el precisamente y el no iba a empezar hasta que estuviera tranquilo y en su departamento. No podía mirarlo, tenia mi vista concentrada en las calles, pero sabia que estaba nervioso, lo sentía, conducía muy rápido, era obvio que tenia prisa y claro, yo también, entre mas rápido mejor.

—Sigue, ¿quieres algo te tomar?

—Así estoy bien gracias

—Ponte cómoda, siéntete como en tu casa

Me senté y espere a que empezara a hablar, estaba demasiado inquieta y ansiosa, no quería perder más tiempo en tonterías

— ¿De verdad no quieres nada de…?

— ¡Darien! Deja ya la maldita estupidez, solo vengo a hablar contigo y ya, no soy tu invitada, así que te escucho ya, porque se me esta agotando la paciencia.

Suspiró frustrado después de mi interrupción, es mejor que empiece a hablar antes que me de motivos para salir corriendo

—Tienes razón –Tome aire y se sentó en un sillón al mi lado

—Mira serena cuando te conocí, de verdad que me cautivaste –resoplo incrédula —Así no lo creas, pero conocerte fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido, tu me llenaste de alegría, de vida, y cuando te decía que te amaba lo hacia sinceramente, hablaba con la verdad.

»Llegue a Italia por que había escapado del internado en el que ahora estudias, odiaba ese lugar, así que decidí irme, nada me detenía, a los pocos días de estar en ese país te conocí y me deslumbraste, entonces empezamos a salir y si mentí, lo se, mentí en muchas cosas, pero menos en mis sentimientos hacia a ti

»Nunca te dije nada porque quería borrarlo todo de mi mente, me invente la historia que era huérfano y demás, aunque no es del todo falsa, mi madre si murió al darme a luz y mi padre nunca lo he catalogado como tal, te dije que no tenia dinero, no se, supongo quería que me quisieras tal cual era y no por lo que tenia o poseía

— ¿Pensaste que mi iba a aprovechar de tu fortuna? -Pregunto visiblemente contrariada, como puede decir semejante cosa, yo nunca haría eso, supiera o no la verdad de su posición, si esta tratando de arreglar las cosas, va por el camino equivocado

—No quise decir eso, al fin y al cabo tu también tienes buena posición económica, solo que prefería así, quería probarme a mi mismo, como yo era en realidad, sin todas las etiquetas por las que la gente me conocía

»Y me enamore de ti Serena, sin proponérmelo, caí a tus pies, entonces el remordimiento ya no me dejaba, no quería que te enteraras de todo y que me odiaras por mentirte, por eso nunca te lo confesé, tenia miedo de perderte, de que no me perdonaras.

»Pero todo se me vino abajo cuando mi padre me encontró, y me amenazo con hacerte daño a ti y a tu familia si no me alejaba de ti. Te juro que lo enfrente, que le dije todo lo que sentía por ti y todo lo feliz que estaba a tu lado, pero el nunca a entendido razones, el creía que no era conveniente para mi futuro estar enamorado, su concepción de la vida es algo diferente y… lo conozco Serena, se que era capaz de hacerte daño, de herirte, con una palabra podía dar la orden inmediata de destruirte, y yo no me perdonaría si algo así te pasara, no podía ser yo el causante de tu sufrimiento así que…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Tan poca era tu confianza en mi? –interrumpí enfadada levantándome de mi asiento, quería salir de ahí inmediatamente, no quería oírlo mas, no es posible que después de todo lo que viví junto a el, de toda la incondicionalidad que le mostré, no haya sido capaz de decirme la verdad, de abrirse hacia mi, de contar conmigo, se que los dos habríamos encontrado una solución

—No, no, yo sabía que si te lo decía, tú buscarías la forma para estar junto a mí, y yo no quería arriesgarte a nada malo, no podía hacerlo. En un momento quería contártelo todo, quería que lo supieras, no soportaba la idea de alejarme de ti, pero era mejor esa idea a verte herida –aseguró desesperado, levantándose también y acercándose a mi con intenciones de abrazarme, no lo permití, no me sentía segura, ni de el ni de mi.

— ¿Sabes que es lo mas irónico de todo Darien? Que finalmente tu padre no me hirió como lo aseguras que hubiera hecho, tú lo hiciste todo, tu sí me destruiste.

—Lo se, lo se y no sabes como me lo reprocho todos los días, pero cuando fui a despedirme de ti estaba tan enojado con la vida, con mi padre, con lo injusto de la situación que me desquite contigo, y se que no es una excusa, que me merezco tu rencor, pero nunca quise decir todo lo que te dije aquella tarde, nunca, en el mismo instante que las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí ¿Cómo puedes creer que eras una distracción? ¿Cómo puedes creer que no me importabas? –inquirió frustrado acercándose a mi, levanto su mano para acariciarme el rostro pero yo por acto reflejo me retire, sus ojos reflejaron dolor, pero ¿y que hacia yo?, que hago con todo lo que me dice, le creo, de verdad que si, pero ¿y que? Eso no quita nada, no borra mi sufrimiento cuando se fue, no borra las palabras que sea como sea, me dijo, no borra todo lo que ha pasado, todo mi dolor, simplemente todo esta ahí… vivo.

—Yo no se que pensar Darien

—Solo quería contarte todo, necesitaba sentirme tranquilo y no sabes el peso que me acabo de quitar, se que esto no arregla nada y que las razones que estoy dando acerca de mi comportamiento posiblemente no sean valederas para ti, pero esa es la verdad, esa son las razones con las que cuento y se que te herí profundamente, ¿crees que no lo se? Claro que si, y siempre me lo reprocho a cada momento, pero créeme que después de mi partida no he dejado de arrepentirme de muchas cosas, y una de ellas es haberme ido sin hacerte saber que te amaba Serena.

"_te amaba" _eso dolió, yo se que las cosas con Darien se acabaron completamente pero no deja de doler, saber que amas a una persona profundamente y que esta pidiéndote perdón por todo, pero no hay mas, hasta ahí llego todo, el necesitaba que lo escuchara para sentirse tranquilo, para dejar la culpa atrás, ¿pero como quedo yo?, sabiendo que por lo que dos largos años llore fue una mentira y ahora que se la verdad todo es diferente, ya no se puede hacer nada. La realidad es que yo estoy con Seiya, eso no va a cambiar y que él por fin me hizo conocedora de la verdad.

—En resumen te alejaste de mi por obligación y me dijiste las palabras mas hirientes que he escuchado para desquitar tu frustración

—No lo veas por ese lado ¡Maldita sea Serena! Para mi nada de esto es fácil –refuto levantando la voz

— ¿y crees que para mi si? ¿Qué quieres que haga, que quieres que te diga?

— No lo se, yo solo… ¿Me crees? -inquirió bajando la guardia y mirándome con mucha tristeza pero a la vez con esperanza

—debo ser muy idiota pero sí, lo hago

—Serena mira, ahora todo será diferente, ahora…

—Darien calla –dije levantando mi mano en señal de stop —te creo, pero eso no cambia nada, tu ahora estas tranquilo, te quitaste un peso de encima, yo me acabo de enterar de cosas que no me imagine, pero hasta aquí llega todo, de verdad que para mi también ha sido gratificante saber la verdad, la incertidumbre me mataba, pero… me voy, ya esta todo claro

— ¿Qué? No te puedes ir, no aun

— ¿Y por que no? Hasta donde se ya acabaste

—Si ya lo hice pero, pero… no te vayas -suplico

¿Cómo no me voy a ir? No me voy a quedar a conversar con el, así todo haya quedado "_aclarado_", a mi me sigue doliendo y me hace daño, de verdad que si, ¿que pretende? ¿Qué seamos amigos?, hasta allá no llega mi razonamiento, no podría, simplemente no podría. Le di una ultima mirada y me dispuse a irme hacia la puerta para salir, pero inmediatamente sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura

—No lo hagas, no actúes como si mis palabras no cambiaran nada, no esta todo aclarado, aun no, no te vallas así, yo quiero mas de ti, yo te quiero a ti… no te vayas de mi vida –me quede en shock cuando escuche en un susurro sus palabras en mi oído, a pesar de su insistencia por hablar conmigo desde que nos volvimos a encontrar siempre hablo de perdón, de nada mas, nunca menciono que me quería… hasta ahora.

Trate inútilmente de soltarme de su agarre luchando con la fuerza de sus brazos y con mi propia voluntad, quería quedarme ahí, me sentía protegida, pero cuando dirigió sus labios a mi oído, no podía con eso, un corriente me recorrió toda la columna vertebra, sentía que iba a desfallecer

— ¿Es qué no lo ves Serena? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que mis ojos solo te ven a ti, que mis movimientos solo me conducen a donde están tu, que en mis pensamientos solo estas tu? –dijo después de darme la vuelta y poner su frente contra la mía, no pude contener por mas tiempo mis lagrimas, lo vi acercarse mas a mi y no lo detuve, sus labios iniciaron un recorrido por mis parpados, mis mejillas, mi nariz, hasta que se posaron en mis labios, dude, por una lado ansiaba sus labios, sus besos, y dejando a un lado mi cordura y mi voluntad me deje llevar

………

Darien Pov

………

Estaba abriendo mi carrazón a ella, pero parece que no era suficiente, parece que mis palabras no fueron suficientes, y ahora que la tengo en mis brazos me siento completo, se que esta tratando de zafarse, pero estoy con ella, no voy a dejar que se valla tan fácilmente, le digo lo que siento, se lo digo de corazón, tenerla frente a mi tan cerca, me producen mil emociones y al ver sus lagrimas no dudo en borrarlas, cuando mis labios llegan a los suyos me siento en el mismo cielo, desde anoche que la volví a sentir junto a mi, tenia la necesidad de tenerla de nuevo así, estaba demasiado bien, profundice mas el beso, el cual ella no rechazo, la abrace tan fuerte como si temiera que se fuera a desvanecer en mis brazos, nos estábamos dejando llevar, sentía sus manos en mi cabello, y yo no podía evitar recorrerla, es demasiado hermosa, y teniéndola así conmigo me sentía completo.

Nos estábamos dejando llevar por la pasión y no me importaba, cada vez los besos eran mas exigentes, nuestras lenguas estaban elanzadas llevando una guerra interna, cada vez respondíamos con mas furia, como si nos hubiéramos contenido por tanto tiempo que pareciera mentira, la deseaba, pero también la amaba, y eso era todo lo que importaba ahora. No se en que momento caímos al sillón, yo encima de ella, sosteniéndome con mis brazos para que no soportara todo mi peso, los suspiros iban y venían, yo solo quiero demostrarle cuan importante es para mi, lleve mis labios a su cuello recorriéndolo por completo, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a mi espalda, acariciándole por completo, dirigí una de mis manos debajo de su blusa, y sentir sus suave piel bajo mi toque fue increíble, ella siempre ha sido tan cálida, y su piel siempre ha sido tan suave y tersa, sin embargo cuando sintió mis manos subir por su abdomen se paralizo, es como si se hubiera dado cuanta de la situación, me empujo y se levanto demasiado contrariada.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡No juegues más conmigo! –me acuso con el dedo muy alterada, como si yo la hubiera obligado a algo

—Yo no estoy jugando, esto que siento acá es de verdad y es todo por ti –dije desesperadamente apuntando a mi pecho.

— ¿Y como quieres que te crea después de todo lo que a pasado? No confió en ti _–"no confió en ti"_ a pesar de todo estaba en lo cierto, posiblemente me cree por que lo dijo, pero no me perdona, no puede olvidar nada.

— ¿Cómo hago para que me perdones?

—No tienes que hacer nada, solo déjame en paz, déjame hacer mi vida como quiera, deja de buscarme ahora que todo esta dicho, déjame disfrutar de mi noviazgo con Seiya

—Me estas matando Serena

—Ese trabajo es tuyo –respondió mordazmente

— ¡Deja el maldito orgullo! ¿Por qué no puedes perdonar? –resople furioso, casi gritando, ella solo se quedo ahí mirándome, resentida.

— ¡Porque no!, simplemente no puedo dejar todo atrás y llámalo como se te de la maldita gana, pero no puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Entonces no me acuses de todo, yo no te obligue a nada, tú respondiste a mí, dime… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunte con arrogancia, ya mi paciencia estaba perdida y tampoco voy a permitir que me culpe por todo y menos que meta a Seiya en esto.

—Solo estaba probándote hasta donde eras capaz de llegar, y me doy cuenta que muy lejos, no te importa que yo sea la novia de tu amigo –Afirmo disfrazando su nerviosismo y su inseguridad.

— Sabes no te creo, tus ojos me dicen todo lo contrario, te dejaste llevar y te lo estas reprochando internamente pero no puedes aceptarlo, tu maldito orgullo no te deja ver mas allá, no deja que abras tu corazón así como lo estoy haciendo yo… Yo se que no quieres a Seiya como alguna vez me quisiste a mi, así te rías con presunción como lo estas haciendo ahora, pero lo se y si te quieres ir, hazlo, pero recuerda que voy a estar hay así no quieras y tarde o temprano tendrás que quitarte esa mascara.

—piensa lo que quieras Darien, solo te pido que te mantengas alejado de mi, después de todo esto solo es el pasado –dijo de manera fría, se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió, no la detuve, no es el momento, me encanta pensar que todavía siente algo por mi, que todavía me quiere y que ahora se esta escondiendo, pero tengo dudas, muchas dudas, además esta Seiya, el la quiere y mucho, y no quiero ser el causante de otro sufrimiento, pero por otro lado donde quedo yo, dónde queda lo que siento por ella, la sensación que me recorre cuando la tengo en mis brazos y cuando la veo en los brazos de el, a pesar de todo la quiero junto a mi, la necesito a mi lado.

-

-

— ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana Darien? –pregunta Taiki mientras desayunábamos, era lunes, la rutina de la semana y las clases otra vez iniciaba

—Sin contratiempos –respondí secamente y en el mismo instante sentí la penetrante mirada de Serena, viéndome cínicamente

— ¿y ustedes que tal tórtolos? –dijo dirigiéndose a quien mas sino a Serena y Seiya

—Bien, ni te imaginas, el domingo estuvimos todo el día juntos, salimos a recorrer la ciudad, fuimos a cine, comimos… -no quise escuchar mas a Seiya, hablaba con tanto entusiasmo que me rebotaba, si supiera que su novia estuvo en día anterior en mi departamento y acostada en mi sofá, no tendría esa sonrisa que tiene ahora, y ella... Descarada debería ser clara con el, pero no me voy a meter, siempre he pensado que las cosas se caen por su propio peso y Seiya en algún momento se va a enterar, no me alegra esa idea para nada, pero soy realista, no va a ser por mi, yo no voy a abrir mi boca, espero que si lo hace sea por los labios de ella, seria lo mas justo, pero es obvio que si le digo a Serena que hablemos con el y le digamos la verdad se negara.

Lo que si se es que voy a hacer que Serena se de cuenta que me quiere y si no me quiere voy a hacer que se enamore de mi de nuevo, lo voy a lograr, tengo que pensar en mi, y lo voy a hacer desde ahora, si no obtuve un resultado positivo por aclararle la situación por la que pase hace dos años y si no fue suficiente para ella el porque me aleje o porque la deje, voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para tenerla de nuevo junto a mi, lo he decidido. Voy a luchar.

Finalmente si la relación de Seiya y ella no la acabo yo, cualquier otra persona o ellos mismos lo van ha hacer, después de todo las parejas terminan siempre por separarse incluso cuando hay amor y si no lo hay peor. Lo se, puede que El la adore pero su amor no alcanza para los dos.

Continuara…

Hola

¿Cómo andan?

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no se porque pero me costo hacerlo ha diferencia de los anteriores, no salía por ningún lado, demore bastante tratando de terminarlo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos, de verdad que son muy importantes y motivadores.

Besos y que pasen un muy buen fin de semana

Nos vemos…


	7. Preocupacion

Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tome prestados sin intenciones de fin de lucro.

…--…

…--…

ORGULLO

…--…

…--…

Cap. 7. Preocupación

…--…

…--..

………

Darien Pov

………

En este momento desearía tener así sea un par de clases con Serena, no la he visto en días y me hace una falta enorme, y sumándole a esto saber que esas ausencias es porque ha estado con Seiya es aun peor. La cosa es que me he acercado pero ciertamente mis avances de volver con ella y hacerla cambiar de opinión están poco adelantados por no decir que nulos… en fin creo que no soy tan arriesgado como creía, he pensado en mil formas de hablar con Seiya y decirle la verdad, pero se que ella me odiaría y no seria justo que hiciera algo como eso, también he pensado en entrar a su cuarto como lo hice la ultima vez, pero no creo que eso le agrade mucho, después de todo entrar al cuarto de una mujer, cuando esta de noche y ella dormida no se ve muy elegante, he tratado de acercarme pero siempre esta con sus amigas o en el peor de los casos con Seiya, además cabe resaltar que ella todo el tiempo me huye, así que es literal, me encuentro perdido.

Quisiera irme de este instituto, después de todo, le dije la verdad, le explique lo que paso, tengo mi conciencia en paz, ella me cree pero hasta allí llega todo, al fin y al cabo hice lo que tenia que hacer, si ella no quiere tener nada conmigo y si en realidad me olvido y esta bien con su novio, pus bien por ella, aunque me duela, si esta bien eso es lo que importa.

—Oye, ¿en donde tienes la cabeza que te hablo y no contestas? – ah se me olvidaba que estaba en mi habitación con Seiya estudiando

—en ningún lado solo estaba concentrado en este libro

—claro como no… cuando terminemos quiero hablarte de algo ¿tienes tiempo? –Inquirió

—claro Seiya –me pregunte que seria lo de lo que Seiya quisiera hablarme, por un momento llegue a pensar que sabia algo de lo que paso entre Serena y yo pero no creo que sea capaz de estudiar conmigo como si nada.

Tengo curiosidad

Luego de unas horas entre el estudio, mis pensamientos hacia Serena y mi curiosidad por lo que sea que iba a decirme Seiya finalmente terminamos, recogimos todo y el se dispuso a hablar

—Es sobre Serena –dijo e inmediatamente me tense, no quería que se diera cuenta de mi reacción así que trate de mantener mi rosto inexpresivo

—ella a estado demasiado extraña, diferente, como si…

— ¿Cómo si… que? –interrumpí y el me miro con el ceño fruncido, luego se relajo y hablo

—distante, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí conmigo pero su mente estuviera vagando, la cosa es que no se donde, no se que le pasa y he pensado en muchas cosas y no se –me respondió divagando, la verdad me sentí aliviado, aunque una parte de mi quisiera que el supiera todo, otra no quería arruinar la amistad que tenia con el.

—Lo que no entiendo es por que me hablas a mi de eso, después de todo yo no la conozco y hemos solo cruzado un par de palabras –_mentiroso_ pensé

—he hablado con mis hermanos pero ellos no notan nada extraño, dicen que la ven igual, y como tu no la conoces por eso mismo podías darme una opinión mas objetiva, ¿Cómo se ve ella cuando esta a mi lado? ¿Cómo lo ves tú desde afuera? –eso si me sorprendió, Seiya quiera que le dijera como veía su relación, ahora no tengo ni idea de cómo responderle, de cómo salir de esta sin que el note algo extraño.

—Mira Seiya, yo la verdad no se muy bien que decirte, aunque no la conozco, me parece una persona muy simpática y amable –y hermosa, perfecta… complete para mis adentros —siempre la veo muy cómoda contigo, y sonriente, si algo le pasara yo no podría percibirlo, yo creo que lo mejor es que hables con ella directamente –dije y aunque me dolieron mis palabras, si no pasara lo que pasa con ella, si en verdad no la conociera creo que eso seria lo que contestaría

—Tienes razón, pero ya lo he intentado y ella pareciera que me esquiva y siento que hay algo que me escode –pase saliva, no quería tener esta conversación. No quería

—pues enfréntala directamente, dile que sabes que hay algo que te esconde, que la sientes diferente y hazlo muy seguro de ti mismo, eso ayuda, y si de verdad hay algo lo notaras sea que te lo diga o no. Eso por lo menos es un paso –me gustaría que ella le dijera la verdad, no me gusta mentirle, a pesar de que es su novio y odie eso el es mi amigo y lo estimo.

—sabes que si. Le voy a preguntar directamente que tiene, aunque… yo creo que se trata de alguien mas –se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

— ¿Crees que sale con alguien mas? –pregunte

—No. Pero creo que algo le pasa algo con alguien, puede que le guste alguien mas o… no lo se.

—Lo mejor es que hables con ella directamente y así aclaras tus dudas –respondí

Después de la charla, se fue, me quede sobre mi cama, sin saber que pensar, si Serena esta así como lo dice Seiya debe ser que algo tubo que haberle removido que yo apareciera de nuevo en su vida, aunque sea solo por el giro que las cosas han cambiado, hace solo unos días la tuve en mi apartamento y la bese, debe trastornarle el hecho de que se haya dejado llevar, la conversación con Seiya me dio un rayito de esperanza, puede que todo se aclare, puede que ella piense en mi, puede que haya algo mas que solo el pasado que compartimos juntos; sea como sea, no voy a dejar las cosas como están.

En la hora de la comida finalmente la vi, se veía radiante, venia riendo con sus amigas al lado, hace mucho que no veía esa alegría en su cara, acá no he podido compartir nada con ella y los poco momentos que esta a mi lado no esta precisamente feliz.

— ¿Qué es lo divertido?

—Lo que pasa es que están en audiciones para el grupo de baile del instituto, se supone que este año están inscritos en competencias importantes, el caso es que Kayuu ofendió a Serena cuando ella iba a presentar su audición...

— ¿Qué te hizo amor? –por eso odiaba estar con ellos, no podía soportar verlos juntos

—Nada solo que no se imagino que pudiera bailar, se limito a ofenderme antes de presentar la prueba, lo que no sabia ella, es que soy muy buena en eso, modestia aparte –claro, casi olvido que Serena es muy buena bailando, y no solo es talentosa cuando baila se puede ver que es algo que adora, se ve lo feliz que esta cuando lo hace.

_Flash back_

Estaba sentado en primera fila del teatro, sabia que Serena estaba nerviosa, pero que lo iba a hacer perfecto, de pronto las luces del teatro se apagaron y la música empezó a sonar, en unos instantes las luces iluminaron al teatro, y ella estaba ahí tan perfecta… tan hermosa y cuando empezó a bailar fue como ver un ángel, la coordinación que tenia, la fuerza en sus movimientos, la sincronía con la música, allí en la mitad de todos sus compañeros de escenario siendo ella el acto principal, fue como trasportarme a otra dimensión donde solo la podía ver a ella y sus perfectos movimientos.

—Dime ¿te gusto? –pregunto con una sonrisa al verme entrar al camerino luego de su presentación

—Fue maravilloso, estabas hermosa y no puedo ni describir lo increíble que bailas –dije abrazándola

—Increíble… me gusta esa palabra –Respondió arrogante

—Creída

—Pero así me quieres –dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios

—Así te amo –complete atrayéndola mas hacia mi, besándola profundamente.

_Fin del Flash back _

—Ni se imaginan la cara de Kayuu, la pobre estaba muy sorprendida y cuando el profesor felicito a Serena y la acepto en el quipo le salía humo por los oídos –completo Mina sacándome de mis cavilaciones y provocando la risa de todos

—Felicitaciones Sere, eres una de las integrantes del equipo –apoyo Taiki al igual que los demás lo hicieron luego

—Claro Serena, felicitaciones –dije mirándola fijamente, tratando de escarbar en sus ojos alguna emoción, pero ella retiro la mirada rápidamente.

—Gracias a todos, de verdad que esto es muy importante para mí, adoro bailar –respondió sonriente y yo tenía tantas ganas de acogerla entre mis brazos y gritarle que estaba orgulloso de ella, que lo merecía, que estaba feliz por ella, pero obviamente todo esto solo se quedo en mi cabeza.

Después de la cena, me fui a mi habitación, necesitaba descansar, me sentía agotado, y la verdad no se de que si en realidad no he hecho nada, el dolor de cabeza empieza a martillarme y lo único que deseo en este momento es una aspirina, silencio y mi cama.

Sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa me quedo dormido siendo despertado por la luz de la mañana que entra por la ventana, me siento realmente mal, parece que el dormir no surtió efecto, no tengo ánimos ni fuerzas para levantarme de la cama así que decido quedarme en cama y no asistir a clase, me tomo otra aspirina esperando que me haga algún tipo de efecto.

Desde algún punto siento mi celular sonar pero no quiero moverme así que dejo que el que llame se canse en algún momento pero luego de muchos timbrazos decido mejor contestar para dormir en paz, veo que es Taiki

— Taiki

— _Darien ¿Dónde estas?, hoy quedamos en empezar el proyecto de física_

—Perdona lo olvide, pero estoy en mi habitación, me siento algo cansado y la cabeza me va a explotar a si que voy a dormir una rato mas

— _¿Pero estas bien? _–pregunta preocupado

—Si, solo necesito dormir

—_Bueno que estés bien… nos vemos luego –_dando así por terminada la llamada

………

Serena Pov

………

Se que Darien esta enfermo y una parte de mi se muere por ir a verlo y saber como se encuentra, pero la parte racional me indica que eso no era correcto, además no tenia idea de cómo hallarlo, claro el estaba en su habitación pero no sabia donde quedaba, además no podía ir a visitarlo así como así, se supone que no nos conocemos y sumándole no era tan arriesgada para escaparme cuando nadie me viera y meterme a su cuarto… aparte de todo no creo que sea nada delicado, Taiki solo dijo que se sentía cansado y tenia dolor de cabeza, eso no debe ser muy grave, mañana seguramente amanecerá perfecto. Quise convencerme de esa idea y seguir mis clases como si nada.

—Serena –escuche el murmullo de alguien a mi lado

—Serena –otro murmullo

— ¿Que pasa? –pregunte ante la insistencia de Mina

— ¿En que planeta andas? –inquirió

—en ninguno

—concéntrate estamos en clase –escuche decir a Amy

—Seguramente estará pensado en Seiya… -dijo Mina divertida, solo les hice ademan de que se callaran el maestro nos estaba viendo con el ceño fruncido

…En _Seiya_, todo seria más sencillo si de verdad estuviera pensando en el pero mi cabeza no esta en la misma sintonía y el nombre de Darien simplemente no se borra… ¡Argh! Hasta que no sepa si esta bien no voy a estar tranquila.

Así que después de mucho pensarlo decidí hallar la forma de saber como estaba, ahora iba para el almuerzo y le iba a preguntar a Seiya. Decidido

Estábamos solo el y yo, llevábamos la mitad del almuerzo hablando acerca del instituto, de no se que materia, que aquí, de allá, pero nada de Darien, no tenia ni una mínima idea de cómo sacar el tema a colación

— ¿Y como sigue tu amigo? –pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

— ¿Te refieres a Darien? –pregunto

—Si, Taiki comento que estaba algo enfermo

—Si es cierto –contesto y se quedo pensando unos momentos —parece que tiene mucha fiebre, ahora esta en la enfermería, le están dando unos analgésicos o algo así.

—Ah –no añadí nada más a la plática, era mejor así, sin embargo ahora estaba más preocupada que antes, la única ventaja es que ahora me quedaba más fácil ir a verlo, la enfermería tiene más lógica que su habitación, solo tenia que ser muy cuidadosa de no dejarme ver por nadie.

Después de finalizar todas las clases del día y de decirle a Seiya que estaba algo cansada y quería irme a mi cuarto, el estaba algo raro, como nervioso, dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo urgente, pero menos mal logre convencerlo de dejarlo para mañana. Me dispuse a ir a la enfermería, parecería que me fuera a robar algo, caminaba tan sigilosamente que hasta me reí de mi misma por ser tan tonta.

Entre a la enfermería, era un pequeño centro medico donde tenían lo necesario para atender a los estudiantes, había una pequeña salita de espera, unas dos oficinas y cuatro cuartos para los pacientes, pregunte a una de las dos enfermeras por el cuarto de Darien y ¡Por fin! Podría verlo y saber como estaba, la preocupación me mataba.

Abrí la puerta con precaución, y lo vi allí, tendido en una cama sencilla, se veía demacrado, pálido, tenia ojeras, ¡Dios! Me dieron unas enormes ganas de cuidarlo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario y abrazarlo. Me acerque para verlo mas de cerca, lleve mi mano a su frente y pude ver que su temperatura no era tan alta, seguramente ya las enfermeras habían hecho lo suficiente para disminuirle la fiebre.

Estaba hecho lo había visto, aunque demacrado ahora sabia que estaba bien, podría irme tranquilo y dejarlo dormir… pero maldición, no quería irme y dejarlo hay solo ¿Qué tal si algo le pasaba? ¿Qué tal si la fiebre le subía?... sabia que estaba siendo demasiado extremista, pero el corazón se me estrujaba de solo pensar que el estuviera mal o necesitando algún tipo de ayuda.

Me senté en una silla cerca de su cama y no pude evitar deslizar mis dedos por sus suaves cabellos negros, y sin bastar con eso acaricie su cara suavemente, temiendo que se despertara, acaricie sus mejillas, su frente, sus parpados, me regañe internamente al delinear sus labios, su piel era tan suave, tan cálida como siempre, tenia unas inmensas ganas de besarlo, pero mi mente se estaba yendo demasiado lejos y necesitaba controlar los tontos instintos que tenia, lo mejor era salir que aquí.

—Serena –escuche cuando estaba caminando hacia la puerta, me tense inmediatamente, no quería que el supiera que estaba aquí. Me volteé para verlo y estaba en la misma posición, dormido. Me extrañe por eso, yo lo oí susurrar mi nombre, y aun no estoy tan loca como para imaginarlo, así que haciendo a un lado a la razón nuevamente me acerque a el, acariciando su cara otra vez

—Serena… perdóname –susurro dormido, mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se iba a desbocar, me dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar y de decirle que ya lo había perdonado, que lo amaba con locura, que el pasado no importaba y que me perdonara a mi por ser tan terca.

—No sabes cuando desearía regresar el tiempo –Musite en su oído, dejando un suave beso en su mejilla —desearía olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo… pero no se como hacerlo, no se.

Y sin dudarlo me acerque a sus labios, a esos que extrañaba tanto, a esos que tanto anhelaba. Y lo bese suavemente, no duro mas de tres segundos, pero solo eso basto para que una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo, para demostrarme una vez mas que eso solo lo podía sentir con el y con nadie mas.

El sonrió dormido y así lo hice yo también, para que negármelo a mi misma, lo amaba, pero eso no servía de nada.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta hablo de nuevo pero esta vez si estaba despierto, lo mire a los ojos y el me veía con confusión y duda impreso en ellos.

—No te vallas

—No, ya es hora, solo quería saber que estabas bien

— ¿Por qué? –Pregunto sentándose

— ¿Porqué que?

— ¿Por qué la preocupación? –y ahora yo que le decía, que no podía estar tranquila, que me estaba desesperando… no.

—No… no estaba preocupada es solo que pasaba por aquí y decidí ver como estabas, nada que tenga trascendencia

—No me mientas –respondió a mi estúpida excusa levantándose, cuando dio el primer paso se llevo una mano a su frente, seguramente le dolía, rápidamente me acerque a el para comprobar que estaba bien.

—Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte –mascullo con una sonrisa… Idiota, eso es lo que soy

—entonces ahora si me voy –dije dándome la vuelta, pero el fue mas rápido y me agarro del brazo acercándome lo suficiente para sentir su aliento en mi cara

—Dime que estabas preocupada por mi… dime que llevabas pensando en mi todo el día, en como venir a verme

—N-No –titubee

—Dímelo Serena –demando tomado entre una de sus manos mi mentón mientras la otra me tomaba la cintura. Me quede callada sin poder pronunciar palabra, sabiendo que el ya conocía la verdad de todo, quería soltarme e irme, pero no podía, mis piernas no respondían a las ordenes de mi cabeza, cada vez estaba mas cerca de sus labios, cada vez me acercaba mas a besarlo, pero estaba mal, estaba muy mal, solo que no sabia como evitarlo, me regañaba por no tener la suficiente fuerza para poner punto final a la situación y terminar con todo… si, definitivamente no era tan fuerte ni tan dura como quisiera ser, el me tenia a su merced, ahora mismo no podía ni siquiera contradecirlo.

Y cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, mi poca cordura termino de esfumarse, atine solo a rodear su cuello con mis brazos, a sentirlo una vez mas, luego pensaría en el después, su boca se movía lentamente, era un beso tierno cargado de... ¿amor?, yo no sabia que hacer con todo lo que mi pecho sentía por este hombre que ponía mi mundo de cabeza, que con solo una mirada suya hacia que mi cabeza y corazón colapsara.

—Dímelo princesa –susurro cuando separo sus labios de los míos, sin despegar nuestros cuerpos

—Estaba preocupada por ti, muy preocupada por ti Darien –respondí rindiéndome, el solo me abrazo fuertemente

—Si fueras tu la enferma te juro que no sabría que hacer hasta verte bien, estaría desesperado y no me importaría que alguien lo notara, ni siquiera Seiya –musito lentamente en mi oído, yo solo escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que sus brazos me abrazaran.

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me hacen feliz…

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	8. Destapando el Corazon

…--…

…--…

ORGULLO

…--…

…--…

Cap. 8. Destapando el corazón

…--…

…--..

………

Darien Pov

………

Ella estaba aquí por mi, por mi, y eso hacia que se me inflara el corazón, la tenia en mis brazos, sentía su respiración, su exquisito olor, su perfecto cuerpo amoldándose al mío, y no podía ser mejor, en este instante estaba olvidando todo lo que nos separaba, todo por lo que aun no la tenia completamente para mi.

Un ruido en la puerta nos alerto, ella se separo rápidamente de mí y pude ver su expresión aliviada cuando vio a una de las enfermeras

— Veo que ya te sientes mejor Darien –acoto Clara

— Si, creo que el dormir me ayudo bastante, además del medicamente, supongo que ya puedo irme a mi habitación

— solo deja que te chequee por ultima vez

—Bueno Darien me alegro que ya estés bien, hasta luego –se despidió Serena

—Serena espera –le dije suplicándole con los ojos que no se fuera

—tengo que irme Darien –respondió mientras salía por la puerta, yo solo la deje ir, finalmente ella estaba huyendo otra vez de mi

El chequeo por parte de Clara termino con mi salida de la enfermería, me sentía mejor y a decir verdad, el ego se me inflo al pensar en la preocupación de Serena, por lo menos demostró un poquito mas que lo que acostumbra a menudo, por lo menos hoy pude ver mas su corazón que con las tantas barreras que siempre lo tiene protegido.

Era viernes, me había topado con Serena unas pocas veces pero siempre estaba alguien mas con nosotros, ella como de costumbre evitaba hasta mis miradas. Fue una sorpresa cuando pase por el salón de danza y la encontré completamente sola bailando, se veía deslumbrante, tenia un corto short que me dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas, y una T-shirt ajustada de tirantes, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, gracias a Dios ella no se percato de mi presencia, así que pude observarla tranquilamente, se veía preciosa bailando, irradiaba la pasión con que lo hacia, sus movimientos eran perfectos, llenos de armonía, me moría de ganas de correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos, de hacerle el amor en medio de este salón lleno de espejos, de escucharle decir que me ama, que el pasado no importa… de poder estar con ella como antes.

Y no aguante y me acerque a ella cerrando la puerta, cuando se percato de mi presencia paro su rutina mirándome sorprendida

— ¿Qué haces acá?

— no te estoy acosando si eso es lo que piensas, solo te vi por casualidad

— Entonces si es así sigue tu camino –digo fría señalándome la puerta

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil? –pregunte irritado ante su mirada despectiva

— Porque se me da la gana, ahora lárgate y déjame practicar

— pues no, puedo estar donde quiera y en este momento se me antoja verte bailar, claro si tu no tienes ningún problema con ello, finalmente no es la primera vez que lo hago –la rete, estaba casi seguro que no me iba a echar, no iba a permitir que viera ningún signo de debilidad

—Tienes razón, al fin y al cabo con o si tu presencia da la misma cosa

Y empezó a bailar de nuevo y por una vez en la vida agradecí que fuera tan orgullosa, la estaba viendo sin tener que esconderme y claro más de cerca donde la podía apreciarla mejor, estaba hipnotizado con su presencia, en un momento me conecte con sus ojos, ahora ella bailaba para mi, no despego ningún momento su mirada de los míos, su mirada era tan penetrante que no dude en acercarme a ella lentamente, en ningún momento dejo que eso la inmutara y siguió bailando con sus ojos puestos en los míos, cuando estaba a solo medio metro de distancia se quedo quieta, y se acerco a mi un poco, así lo hice yo también, y sin pensar en nada me acerque a ella, chocando mis labios con los suyos, sentí sus manos envolver fuertemente mi cuello, acariciando mi cabello, la apreté mas fuerte evitando que se fuera a escapar, profundice mas el beso y ella no puso ninguna resistencia cuando hundí mi lengua en su boca, sabia maravilloso, la explore toda, sin dejar nada, y ella me respondía con la misma fiereza, con la misma intensidad, este era un beso cargado de pasión, de fuego, caminamos hasta una mesa al extremo del salón, y sin darme cuenta ella ya estaba sentada en la mesa con sus piernas aferradas a mis caderas, mis manos no pudieron quedarse quietas, una acariciaba una de sus piernas mientras que la otra apretaba su nuca, empecé a dejar un camino de besos por su cuello y hombros, sabia que debía parar pero no podía, no podía alejar mis manos de su cuerpo y sentir que sus manos se introducían por mi camisa y acariciaba mi pecho y mi espalada, sentir un suspiro ahogado en mi oído, fue un detonante, no podía detenerme. Puse mis manos en su cintura y subí una de ellas por entre su piel y su camisa, era tan suave y tersa, acaricie su cintura su espalda y llegue a sus pecho, era perfecto para mi mano, era mas grandioso de lo que recordaba… ¡mierda! esto me estaba llevando a la locura, quería besarla toda, probarla entera, desnudarla aquí mismo y olvidarme de todos, hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio, escuchar sus gemidos en su oído… ¡Mierda! ¡Esta mal… esta muy mal!

Pareciera que ella se hubiera sintonizado con migo por que sentí un fuerte empujón en mi pecho, la vi limpiarse los labios y arreglarse nerviosamente la ropa, yo solo que quede ahí mirándola, entontado, cuando me miro por fin, vi sus ojos aguados, me quise acercar pero inmediatamente salió corriendo… No quería que se fuera, quería que dejara de seguir huyendo, que aceptara que aun me ama, o que por lo menos que fuera franca conmigo, pero ella seguía borrando con sus actos todo lo que con sus palabras decía. Quería respuestas, quería que dejara de jugar conmigo, si bien es cierto que la herí y que le hice mucho daño, pero ya le pedí perdón, ya le explique mis razones, ya le dije que la quería y ella sigue cerrada a mi, así que corrí detrás de ella, corrí como si la vida se me fuera en ello, corrí por que quería respuestas, y si definitivamente no había mas que hacer me retiraría con la frente en alto, no podíamos seguir jugando al gato y al ratón, no era justo ni con ella ni conmigo, ni con Seiya… Seiya.

—Detente –ordene cuando por fin la alcance, agarrándola del brazo, obligándola para que se volteara a verme, estábamos en unos de los prados del colegio, no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos acá, pero gracias al cielo, que estaba desierto, y ya estaba oscureciendo.

—Déjame en paz, suéltame

—No hasta que me digas a que es lo que estas jugando

— ¿yo jugando? Ahora soy yo quien juega y no tú, soy yo la que se fue hace dos años sin ninguna explicación y me dejo el corazón destrozado, soy yo la que ahora aparece con excusas haciendo como si nada pasara, soy yo la que te sigue a todo lado y te atosiga… -grito con odio en sus ojos, en sus palabras, yo me quede de piedra —Responde, ¡Maldita sea!

—Tú nos has entendido ¿verdad? No quieres ver que me muero por ti, que siempre lo he hecho, desde que te vi en ese café, y pase lo que pase siempre ha sido así, tu no puedes ver todo lo que me costo alejarme de ti, todas las veces que me condene por haberte hecho sufrir, pero no podía hacer nada mas, para mi siempre has estado tu, no quería arriesgarte a nada, no que…

—Ya me dijiste eso –interrumpió

—Pero tu no crees en mis palabras, o nos les dan la importancia que quisiera, puede que mis razones a tus ojos sea tontas, y que solo sean excusas, pero así fue como todo paso

—Para ti todo es tan fácil, vienes con razones y no…

— ¿fácil para mi? ¿Tu que sabes? No te imaginas todo el martirio que he tenido que pasar después de que te deje, no te imaginas lo complicado que ha sido todo, he pasado noches y días enteros reclamándome por lo que te hice, por lo que nos hice, pensé mil veces en ir a buscarte, a volver otra vez a ti, pero no podía, y sí, yo fui el culpable de todo, pero solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, que algún día te des cuenta que te amo… - callo de rodillas sin poder contener mas sus lagrimas y yo me acomode en el suelo frente a ella

— Y ahora que te encontré aquí ¿crees que no siento nada cuando Seiya de toma de la mano, cuando te besa, cuando te abraza? Ah Serena, dime ¿crees que no me duele en el alma verte en sus brazos? –ella solo me miraba pasmada, con lagrimas cayendo por su mejillas, me moría por abrazarla, consolarla, pero lo único que ganaría seria que se alejara mas de mi.

— ¿Entonces quien juega ahora Serena? Es tu novio, lo se, pero se sincera conmigo, contigo y con el, El menos que nadie se merece lo que estamos haciendo, es mi amigo y lo estimo, pero tu eres la mujer que amo… Y-y cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti, de tenerte en mis brazos, de hacer algo para que me perdones, me correspondes como lo hiciste en ese salón de danza y luego sales huyendo… Dime Serena, respóndeme –termine tomando su cara con las manos, sintiendo su agitada respiración

………

Serena Pov

………

Estaba anonadada, algo se quebró en mí. Sus palabras habían traspasado todas las barreras que yo había formado, toda la seguridad que me había impuesto para no volver a sufrir de nuevo pero ¡Demonios! No había servido de nada, el me estaba mostrando todo lo que tenia adentro, me había gritado que me amaba, sus palabras tuvieron mucho sentido, me sentía realmente mal, el tenia razón, estaba jugando sin darme cuenta haciendo daño a quien menos se lo merecía, Seiya había sido un apoyo tremendo cuando lo conocí, siempre me acompaño, aun sin saber los porqués, se limito a aconsejarme a tenderme una mano, y ahora estaba yo defraudando toda la confianza que tenia puesta en mi… por otro lado Darien, a quien irremediablemente amaba, quien se había grabado a fuego en mi piel, que con una sola mirada suya lograba derretirme, siempre ha sido así, no pude controlarme hace unos momentos, mis manos lo buscaba, mis labios querían sentirlo otra vez, pero seguía equivocándome, seguía haciéndonos daño, seguía sin poder sincerarme, quería, de verdad que si, gritarle que lo amaba, quería explicarle a Seiya, pedirle perdón, darme una oportunidad, intentarlo, pero sentí una fuerza que no me dejaba, y no sabia como derribarla, no sabia como hacer para mirar solo hacia el frente sin voltear atrás… no sabia como y eso me estaba matando.

—Dime algo Serena, por lo menos grítame, pero no llores más – dijo abrazándome, me sentí segura en sus brazos, completa, me hizo levantarme y sin soltarme nos sentamos detrás de un árbol, sentía sus manos, acariciando mi cabello y mi cara y poco a poco fui calmándome

—Perdóname –dije apenas cuando me calme un poco, escuche mi voz demasiado ronca y baja, no podía emitir muchas palabras.

—Serena mírame – me voltee para poder mirarlo a los ojos, vi que estabas brillosos, había derramado también algunas lagrimas, me sentí peor. —No quiero que te eches culpas encima, esto que nos esta pasando, supongo que tenia que ser así, no quiero que te sientas mal ni te culpes por cosas en las que yo soy muy responsable… Yo, yo solo quiero que tu seas sincera conmigo, que me digas lo que de verdad sientes por mi, te juro que después de esto, si no me quieres mas cerca, me alejare definitivamente, quiero que estés bien y yo también quiero estar bien, creo que hablando es la mejor manera de dejar todo esto atrás.

No quería que Darien se alejara de mi, no quería, pero sabia que esto nos estaba dañando mas que cualquier cosa, y tenia razón antes que todo, era mejor abrirme a el y decidir bien que es lo que quería hacer

—Darien yo… te creo lo que me dices, confió en tus palabras, en las razones que me diste, he pensado muchas veces en la situación por la que te fuiste y seguramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu, es solo que me aterra la idea de volver a tenerte y luego perderte, además yo… yo sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer alejarme de ti, no podía ni siquiera mirarte, tu ejerces una fuerza en mi que me es difícil controlar, pero siempre logras derrumbar esas cosas, siempre termino rindiéndome… y yo se que esta mal, y que Seiya no se merece esto, pero no tenia la valentía para hablar con el

— ¿Tenias?

—Mira después de lo que me dijiste lo mas sensato es que yo hable con el, que le diga la verdad

—Yo puedo estar contigo, acompañarte

—No yo tengo que hacer esto sola, seguramente tu también deberías hablar con el, finalmente es tu amigo, pero yo quiero hacerlo primero y quiero hacerlo sola

—Me alegra Serena que me digas eso, pero… ¿y yo… y nosotros?

Me quede en silencio pensando que responderle, no sabia a ciencia cierta que decirle, lo amaba pero no me sentía con la suficiente fuerza de dejarlo entrar totalmente a mi vida, necesitaba ayuda

— Te amo Darien –el inmediatamente me abrazo aferrándome en sus brazos —Pero espera, espera

— ¿Qué pasa Serena? –pregunto impaciente, soltándome solo un poco para ver sus ojos que mostraban esperanza y miedo a la vez

—Es solo que… que hay muchas cosas que aun no he podido dejar ir, es como una fantasmita que me persigue y a veces no me deja hacer lo que realmente quiero, no me siento totalmente dispuesta a empezar una relación, quiero que me des tiempo, quiero que me ayudes, a derribar lo que queda aquí – dije señalándole mi corazón, tenia la esperanza en que quisiera estar conmigo aun así… pero tenia mucho miedo de que todo no funcionara bien, de que me estuviera equivocando de nuevo.

—Claro que si, claro –dijo con alegría abrazándome, apretándome fuertemente en su pecho — ¡Dios! Serena, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces, no puedes llegar a comprender todo lo que tus palabras hacen en mi, y si quieres que te ayude, yo lo hare con gusto, recuerda que yo estoy para ti, siempre estaré para ti y te juro que cuando estés lista, yo voy a estar esperándote, Te amo.

Me sentí feliz, el iba a estar conmigo, me iba a apoyar…

Ahora tenia que hablar con Seiya, solo rogaba al cielo que me entendiera, que me perdonara, hablaría con el mañana, finalmente habíamos quedado de salir juntos y era el momento indicado, solo espero que las cosas vayan por el lado correcto.

Hasta que por fin Serena se abrió, ¿Qué tal?

Muchas gracias a Mairethchiba, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Liebende Lesung, Cherri SA, Princess Moon Light, Eneraude Serenity, Lady Tortoise, Usako de Chiba, Sailor Lady, Selene-silk, Blue Moon Dancer, Goordita, SereyDarien, Sandy-Serena y Angela por los reviews, de verdad que son bien importantes.

Besos


End file.
